Children of the Dark: Volume 1: Vampire's Heart
by YolandaWyvetteWest
Summary: Anastasia Block, a girl with an extraordinary power, must overcome her parents' past, her ominous future, rocking friendships and find her true destiny with the one she loves.


**Vampire's Heart **

_Rochester Academy for the Gifted: __nothing will be the same after this year…_

By Yolanda West

Table of Contents

Prologue **(Nicholas St. Clare)**

**Natasha**

Family History

Dmitri

Engaged

Roland

The Wedding

**Anastasia**

The Birth of Rowan Cameron Alba

Revenge

Intangibility

Rochester, New York

Rochester Academy for the Gifted

The 3 Blonde Vs

Nightmare

Popularity

Home

Confusion

**Count Nicholas St. Clare**

Prologue

Paris, France

January 05, 1874

_It was a bright and sunny day as I sat out on the patio of the only café on_ campus, having lunch with a group of my closest friends. I sat back and noted the differences between us: Adrian Costello was the most flirtatious of the group. He eyed the young women seated at most of the tables surrounding us. A couple of freshmen girls looked his way and he winked at them, ruffling his already untidy blonde hair. They turned and giggled to one another. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. _Women._ Emmett McIntyre was the big kid of the group. His black eyes lit up as the waitress placed his dessert down in front of him. He clapped his large hands together in glee.

"Chocolate mousse!" He said excitedly "My favorite!"

The waitress smiled at him warmly and patted his broad shoulder. "I'm glad you like it. I made it myself." She said. Emmett turned his wide, awe-filled eyes on her.

"You made this yourself?" He asked. The waitress nodded and smiled again. Emmett raised his eyes to the sky.

"Thank you God for bringing-" He trailed off and turned to the waitress. "What is your name?"

"Brier Didier." The waitress said uncertainly. Emmett turned and continued his thanks to God.

"Thank you for bringing the beautiful Brier Didier into this world and making it a better place, well, at least for me."

Adrian snickered under his breath, I just shook my head. Emmett took Brier's hand in his and kissed it. The skin of her alabaster face flushed pink and she giggled. I rolled my eyes. And then there's Byron Cromwell. He was the most serious of our group. He eyed both Emmett and Adrian with a critical eye.

"You know there is more to life than just girls and food." He said. Adrian, Emmett and I all groaned in exasperation. It was time for one of Professor Cromwell's legendary lectures.

"You guys should really settle down and concentrate on school." Byron began. We groaned again. He gave us a stern look. I looked away as Brier went about her work.

I blocked Byron's voice from my mind because I was and had been concentrating on school. I was a straight A student and president of the sophomore classmen here the university so I didn't need to hear a repeat of his speech. I leaned back in my chair and gazed out at the beauty of the forest surrounding the campus. Out of the corner of my peripheral vision I saw a girl with long dark red hair and green eyes glance my way. I watched her and her friends talking with interest. I studied her graceful movements and the way she tilted her head to the right when she smiled.

Her eyes flickered to mine and stayed. They were so beautiful and filled with curiosity. She smiled sweetly, her expression so welcoming, so pure and innocent. The girl to her left called her attention and she turned to her with honest interest. I stared at her, suddenly dazzled. Adrian clapped a hand on my shoulder. I turned to him and raised a sable eyebrow. He raised his fair brow.

"I thought ogling girls was my job." He said in a low voice. I shook my head and concentrated on the last of Byron's lecture.

"If it was up to me you all would be in the library studying." He said with finality.

Horror flickered across Emmett's ivory face and Adrian and I burst out laughing immediately. Byron glared at us. We quieted down quickly, not changing to feed his know-it-all anger.

"No! Please, pick anything but studying. And I can't stand the library. It's….just so boring!" Emmett whined. He crossed his massive arms over his broad chest and pouted, the bangs of his fiery red hair falling into his eyes. Adrian and I burst out laughing once again. Emmett scowled at us as Byron cleared his throat menacingly. We tried to stifle our laughter.

"Sorry, Em." I said, taking control of my voice and expression.

"Sorry." Adrian mumbled, shaking slightly with mirth.

Emmett gave us a half-hearted smile and dug into his chocolate mousse. I sat back and let my mind wander again aimlessly. I couldn't get the girl's green eyes and sweet innocent smile out of my mind. My eyes flickered toward the table and saw that she and her friends were gone. I couldn't help the saddened feeling flooding through my mind and body and sighed inwardly. _I will never see her again. _ If only I had the slightest inkling that it will not be until _centuries_ later. After school I drove to my parents' house, eager to see them. I pulled into the long twisting driveway and parked in front of the chateau. I stepped out of car and loped up the stairs to the glass double doors. One door opened and I stepped into the white marble foyer.

"Thank you Byron." I thanked our butler who had been with us since the day my parents were married.

"You are welcome son." Byron said as he gave me a warm smile.

I smiled back and embraced him. He ruffled my sable hair. I pulled back and saw that there were tears in his green eyes.

"I am so happy for you, son. Going to college and studying to become a pediatrician." said Byron. I grinned at him.

"No need to worry, Ron. I'll always be there when you need my help." I said sincerely. Byron waved his old wrinkled hand at my words and shook his snowy white covered head.

"No need worry about me young man. I'm younger than I look! I still want to wrestle and play with the children you will have. Maybe they can call me Grandpa Ron." He chuckled. I shook my head and laughed along with him.

I embraced him once more and then walked away. I could hear him still chuckling behind me. I walked down the hallway to the leading to the library knowing that my father and mother would be working there. I walked into the library and saw my parents concentrating on their work. The library was large with dozens of bookshelves full of thousands of books. On wall held a large marble fireplace where a couch and two armchairs displayed a few feet from the silver grate. The walls, the parts where you could see it, were covered in soft green velvet. The carpeting was made of velvet also made of a dark, bloody red with intricate antique embroidery.

Count Lucas St. Clare sat at a large mahogany desk at the center of the big room reading one of his many medical books. He was one of the top doctors at Sinclair University Hospital and was currently my role model. His bronze hair shone in the afternoon sunlight pouring through the bay window directly behind him, setting his creamy white skin aglow. His wife the Countess Katarina St. Clare sat in a large alcove seated at a smaller, more elegant desk similar to her husband's. She was surrounded by her aspiration, thousands of her beloved books fitting nicely together on rows of shelves. She had a stack of parchment beside her and was carefully writing on a sheet placed before her, working on her newest best-seller novel _The Vampire's Heart_. Sunlight poured in through a small window, making her black curls even darker and her alabaster skin appear paler than usual. They both looked up at me, their silver eyes suddenly brightening with love. I came further into the room my body warming to their warmth.

"Hello Katarina, Lucas." I said. Katarina laughed her sweet twinkling laugh and Lucas turned his loving and fond eyes to his beautiful wife.

"Nicholas, must you call us that. How many times do we have to tell you to call us Mom and Dad?" She asked, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

I smiled at her, enjoying our inside joke. "A million times but I always forget." I replied. We all laughed comfortably.

Katarina stood and walked to my side. She embraced me and brushed back my tousled hair. I playfully pulled away from her and ruffled my hair again.

"Mom," I exaggerated, rolling my eyes. Lucas chuckled as he stood beside his wife. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned into him.

"Are you hungry dear?" Calla asked.

"No." I said shaking my head. "I had lunch with some friends."

"Is one of them a girlfriend?" She fired, her silver eyes trained on my face.

My mind immediately wandered to the girl from the café. I could feel my parents watching me intently. I focused on them and saw that I was right.

"No, Mother. It was just the guys." I lied smoothly. Lucas simply nodded but Katarina continued to stare at me suspiciously. I turned and walked toward the door.

"I'm going to relax before dinner." I called over my shoulder.

"I'll call you when dinner is ready." I could hear the irritation clouding her voice.

I smiled to myself. _She'll never stop asking until she gets an answer. _I thought as I shook my head. That was Katarina through and through. She would badger you until she get an answer from you. I walked into the foyer and ascended the staircase to the third floor. I went to the third door at the end of the hallway and into my bedroom. The walls were painted with gold with black edges, the carpet was black. One was full of books, the other the fireplace similar to the one in the library. Another wall held doors which led to the closet and adjoining bathroom and the remaining wall was taken up by the huge bay window facing the forest behind our house. A king-sized bed took up the center of the room. The railings were gold with a black spread on top with a pile of black and gold pillows piled on top also. I shut the door behind me and loped over to the bed. I lay across it, on my back. My thoughts turned to the girl from the café. I suddenly remembered her name. Anastasia Dmitri. She was an exchange student from Russia and a sophomore like me. I remembered seeing her in some of my classes sitting with Marisa Langdon. I closed my eyes, remembering everything about her, her long glossy dark red hair and almond shaped green eyes, the way she smiled sweetly when she met my gaze. I slowly but gradually drifted off to sleep.

Hours later I woke to an eerie silence. I sat up in bed and glanced around startled. Twilight poured in through the bay window. I looked at the time. It read eight-thirty. I groaned. I had missed dinner. I stood up and walked over to the door. I walked down the hallway and descended the staircase. Silence greeted me on the first floor. I suddenly felt alone. A shiver crept up my spine. I repressed it and walked down the hallway.

"Mom?" I called out. There was silence. "Dad?" I called again. Silence greeted me once again. I neared the door to the library and a shuffling sound came from within. I crept silently to the door and grasped the handle. I pushed the door open quietly. The shuffling sound stopped immediately. I pushed the door open further and stepped into the room. The first thing I saw was my parents' motionless bodies on the floor beside their desks. I rushed forward, fear trickling through my blood.

"Lucas, Katarina!" I said. I stared across the room as the door slammed shut behind me.

I whirled around and was suddenly knocked to the floor. The wind was knocked out of me and it felt like I was hit by a block of concrete. I suddenly felt a sharp pain at my throat. I cried out as a sudden burn crept through my veins. I screamed in agony. The burning grew painful, sprouting throughout my body. I took in a deep breath and my heart pounded, making the burning sensation multiply. My heart was shrouded with heat, making my heart rate pump faster. My chest burned. I screamed; the pain and heat was so unbearable. My skin felt like it was on fire, it felt like my bones were turning to ash inside me. Darkness clouded my vision and I welcomed it. I drifted into unconsciousness.

January 09, 1874

_I woke to twilight pouring through the windows. I flashed to my feet, _suddenly remembering what had happened to me. _Whoa! _I thought surprised. I looked around the library and saw that my parents were standing also.

"Mom, Dad." My voice came out as silky as satin. Katarina and Lucas turned to me. I gasped. They were the most beautiful creatures I'd ever seen.

Katarina's long glossy black curls flowed down to the middle of her back, her facial features were more prominent and symmetrical than usual, crimson irises shone from dark circles around her eyes. Her lips were blood red and full.

Lucas's bronze hair was untidier than usual, his facial features was more prominent and symmetrical than usual also, crimson irises shining from similar dark circles under his eyes. Their snowy white skin sparkled in the setting sun. I stared at them stunned. _What happened to them? _I thought.

"Nicholas…what happened to you?" Her voice came out musical and sweet.

My brow creased in confusion. _What happened to me?_ I thought perplexed. I heard my personal phone line ringing from upstairs. I flitted from the room and was standing outside my bedroom door in a flash. _What….how did I get up here so fast? _I thought as I opened the door and walked into the room. The phone ranged again. I went over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey Nick, it's me Adrian. What's going on? We haven't seen you in three days."

"Sorry. I was sick." I said.

As soon as these words escaped from my lips a burning sensation flooded the back of my throat suddenly. I coughed thickly, unacquainted with this new feeling. I coughed again.

"Okay, Nick, I'll see you when you get better." said Adrian.

"Right." I said in a raspy voice.

"Goodbye." He said.

We hung up. I went into the bathroom, the burning sensation the base of my mind. I glanced into the mirror and did a double take. The sensation flitted to the back as I concentrated on my new appearance. My messy jet black hair was messier than usual and my facial features were more prominent and symmetrical. Crimson irises stared out at me with dark circles my eyes. My skin was snowy white also. I stared at my reflection awed and stunned. I then heard Lucas calling my name. I flashed from the room and was outside the library door in seconds. I loped inside gracefully. I looked to my parents and blinked. A red cloud surrounded their bodies.

"We have something to clarify with you." Lucas began in a raspy voice.

"It seems that we have been turned into vampires." Katarina informed me in a raspy voice also.

"What do you mean?" I whispered the burning sensation suddenly flaring in my throat. I winced against the pain.

"We are new born vampires. Whatever attacked us three nights ago was a vampire. He or she has changed us." Lucas rasped. He winced against the pain also.

"The burning sensation we are feeling at the back of our throats is a sign." Katarina whispered. She winced. "We have to hunt."

Lucas began pacing the floor of the library. Katarina and I watched in awe as he turned effortlessly time and time again.

"We most certainly can't hunt the civilians. We know half of them." He said as he continued to pace.

"And we can't go out into the sunlight." Katarina added.

I glanced down at my skin and found that it was glittering like diamonds in the waning sunlight. I then remembered one of Lucas's rare collections. "What about the rings?"

Lucas stopped pacing and they both turned towards me. Their eyes brightened as they suddenly caught on.

"I wonder." And then suddenly, in a flash, he was gone. I crossed to an armchair and sat down crossing my ankle over my knee. I heard Katarina's soft footsteps as she came to stand behind me. We stared out into the darkening woods behind our home. I was amazed that I could clearly see the twisting paths of the tree barks and the similar yet different designs of the dark leaves. We turned as we heard Lucas entered the room. He walked toward us, a smile playing on his beautiful face.

"Good thinking son." He said as he sat down in the armchair across from us. I watched with interest as he opened the long wooden box. Katarina went to his side and gazed into the box. She gasped.

"They're beautiful." She looked at Lucas. "Why are there six of them?"

"They were found together." He said as he lifted one of them out. It was a simple silver band with a single ruby at its center.

He slipped it on his right hand. He then handed Katarina another ring. It was also silver and the ruby was set in the heart of some exotic flower. She slid it onto her right hand also. She gazed at it in awe. Lucas then flicked a ring similar to his my way. I caught it reflexively in the palm of my hand. I gazed down at the ring. It was indeed very beautiful yet simple. I slid it onto my left hand, hope suddenly filtering through my body. We then had a long conversation and agreed on hunting only wild animals.

I crept into the trees listening incredulously to the night sounds around me. I began jogging and then sped up into a run, enjoying the wind whistling in an invisible vortex around me. In minutes I was flashing through the forest, naturally avoiding trees, low hanging branches, and uprooted tree roots. Lucas and Katarina ran noiselessly beside me. I stopped suddenly and closed my eyes, a musky earthy animal smell suddenly filling my enhanced sense of smell. Katarina and Lucas came to a silent and fluid stop beside me. The burning sensation seared to life at the back of my throat. My eyes snapped open and I crouched low to the earthy ground, my instincts suddenly sharp and alert.

A stag loped into the clearing. He bent his long graceful neck to graze at the grass. Noisily I sprang forward. The stag didn't realize it was being attacked until I sank my sharp teeth into its neck, cutting through the muscle to the warm pulsing blood flowing beneath it. The thirst took over as the warm blood flooded into my mouth. My mouth closed over the wound as I gladly drunk. The stag struggled as I continued to drink. Within seconds the stag went completely still. I stood up and wiped the blood from my face, the burn no longer searing but still there. I turned and looked at my parents. They watched me in awe. We heard more deer coming near the clearing. My instincts took over once again and I crouched, ready to attack once more.

**Lady Natasha Levinson**

Family History

Moscow, Russia

August 15, 1961

_I walked home after work, gazing around at the beautiful scenery that was_ my homeland. _It's so beautiful here._ I thought with a content sigh. I watched as the sun set in the eastern skies. Suddenly I heard footsteps from behind me and I turned to see who it was. Dmitri Block walked a few paces behind me. My heart stopped and started up again, pumping double time. I turned and quickened my pace. I looked over my shoulder and saw that he was still behind me but only closer. I turned back and almost broke into a run. I finally reached the road that lead to my home. I looked back one last time and saw that Dmitri was gone. I sighed in relief and continued on home.

I walked into the mansion and went up to my room. The walls were painted in magenta with white edges, the carpet was magenta. One wall was taken up by a bookcase full of books and another with a large white marble fireplace. Another wall held a pair of doors which led to the closet and adjoining bathroom and the remaining wall was taken up by a large bay window also, facing the forest that covered most of our estate grounds. A king-sized bed took up the center of the room. The railings were white with a magenta bed spread on top with a pile of white and magenta pillows piled on top also. I sat down on the bed and opened the top drawer of my bedside table and pulled out my diary. I opened to the next blank sheet, picked up an ink pen and began writing.

_Dear diary,_

_For a moment I thought that Dmitri Block would follow me home. He was at my job at the Baranov Inn drinking and hanging out with a couple of his friends. I honestly thought he was going to assault me the way he kept grabbing at me._

I shuddered at the thought of Dmitri doing something to me. I shook my head and continued writing.

_I've been thinking about handing in my resignation. Father told me time and time again that a beautiful girl like me shouldn't work where unmarried men played with their toys. I honestly thought the Baranov Inn was for travelers and the rich, but I guess it's not so. _

_It was such a beautiful day today, all I wanted to do is lay beneath a tree and read a good novel. Or write something. I love to read and write. If I had a child, I would love her to be just like me. She may also have some qualities of her father, but I'd want to do anything with her._

_ Natasha_

I closed the diary and put it back into the dresser. A knock sounded on my door.

"Come in." I called. The door opened and my twin brother Nikolai walked into the room. He crossed the room to lie across the bed beside me.

"How was work?" Nikolai asked as he turned toward me

"Tedious." I sighed. "Dmitri was there with a group of his friends."'

He eyed me cautiously and I looked back at him, waiting for him to say something. He continued to stare at me. I sighed in exasperation and picked lint off of the coverlet.

"Did he mess with you?" He asked finally. I shook my head.

Silence followed in which we heard our mother calling our names. We stood up and walked from the room. I followed behind Nikolai dreading what was waiting for me in the dining hall. We descended the staircase and walked into the dining hall. Our parents, the Duke and Duchess, were already seated at the long wooden table. Nikolai and I took our seat opposite of one another. The servants came in with the entrées and began serving. I began eating, waiting for my father's inquisition.

"How was work, Natasha?" Nikolai Senior asked.

"Not today, Nikolai." Tatyana pleaded. He gave her his signature _am I talking to you _look. My mother looked away. She began to eat her dinner.

"Today went well." I said. I paused and bit the inside of my cheek deciding on whether telling the truth or not.

"She's decided to resign." said Nikolai. I glared at my brother as my father turned toward me with interest shining in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Is that right, Natasha?" Nikolai Senior asked. I nodded meekly and looked down at my plate.

The conversation continued on from there. I listened vaguely, my mind on a new story coming on. I began outlining the first chapter in my head. After dinner I raced up to my bedroom. I closed and locked the door behind me. I went to the door that connected my room to my brother's and locked it. I didn't want anybody disturbing me when I was in my creative zone. I sat down at my desk and pulled a blank piece of paper towards me. I picked up a pen and began writing, my idea coming to life in the words I wrote.

_One: The Summons_

_Alexandra Darcy closed the door on the last of the trick-r-treaters. She walked into the dining hall. All of her granddaughters sat around the table. She sat down at the head of the table. The youngest, April Darcy at the age of seven fidgeted in her seat. The eldest Ashleigh Darcy shot her sister a warning glance._

"_Stop fidgeting April." She hissed. April pouted and folded her arms across her chest. _

_Alexandra looked around at her only family. They all turned their attention to her._

"_What is this all about Gram?" Fifteen year old Amanda Darcy asked._

"_We will be doing a Psychic Journal Spell." She informed them. The room quieted and the girls stared at her with avid attention._

"_The moon is full and it's a Monday, so we picked the right day. We will be creating our own psychic journals." said Alexandra. _

_She waved her hand and nine book-like journals appeared in front of them. _

"_This is where you will be writing down all your intuitions, hunches or ideas."_

"_What if we get something wrong?" Eleven year old Alice Darcy asked._

"_Do not worry, Alice. The mind works in mysterious ways." Alexandra answered with a smile. Alice smiled back._

"_The longer you practice listening to your inner self, the more psychic you will become." Alexandra continued. "Each person 'feels' different when they get a psychic impression. Some people have a 'dead calm' feeling in the pit of their stomach. Others feel a fluttering sensation around their neck or shoulders. Some people feel hot, others cold."_

"_You have to watch your body to determine what your psychic signal is. Everyone has a psychic signal, you just have to learn to be quiet and listen for it." _

"_What do you mean exactly by psychic signal?" asked seventeen year old Anna Darcy. _

_Beside her, her thirteen year old sister Angelina Darcy opened her journal and began writing immediately. Her family watched her until she finished. Alexandra gazed at her with fond eyes._

"_What did you feel, Angel darling?" she asked. _

_Angelina looked around at her sisters and found them watching her with avid interest. She looked down at her journal then up to her grandmother._

"_Energetic, as if I had to do it immediately." She said. Amber's eyes flashed as she eyed Angelina._

"_You're always energetic. So what's the difference." said Amber. _

_Angelina glared at her. Alexandra cleared her throat and the girls turned their attention toward her._

"_Angelina has showed us her psychic signal." She said. "I encourage you to continue looking for your own signals. If you have the sudden urge to write throughout the night, I encourage you to act upon that urge."_

_The girls all nodded in understanding. Alexandra looked around at her granddaughters. _

Good night children. Sweet dreams._ Alexandra said using telepathy. _Good night, Gram._ The girls replied using telepathy. _

_They then stood up and left the room. Alexandra stood and followed. She climbed the staircase all the way to her tower room. Alexandra dressed in her night gown and sat down at her vanity table to brush her long black hair. There was a knock at her window. She turned and saw Gabriel standing on the balcony. She motioned for him to come inside. The window opened noiselessly and Gabriel jumped smoothly through it._

"_Hello Alexandra." He said in a silky smooth voice._

"_Hello Gabriel." She said._

"_I came for the girl." He said. Alexandra turned towards him, her eyes filled with pain. _

_Gabriel gazed at back at her, his face neutral. She turned away from him and stared down at the smooth vanity table._

"_Which one?" Alexandra asked her voice filled with grief._

"_April." said Gabriel. Alexandra turned around in her chair her silver eyes wide. _

No! She's way too young!_ Gabriel bowed his head. _I know but the Master want the girl to be a companion for his children._ Alexandra glared at him. _Don't lie to me!_ He raised his head and his expression was full of hurt._

"_We do not kill innocent children, Alexandra." Gabriel said softly._

A knock sounded loudly on my bedroom door. I snarled under my breath, my train of thought broken.

"What?" I snapped irately, my train of thought completely broken.

"That is no way to talk to your father, Natasha Tatiana." Nikolai Senior called through the door.

I rolled my eyes. _Why did he have to call me by my full name? _I took a folder out of one of the drawers and placed the pages inside.

"Yes Father." I called out. I stood up and stretched. I crossed the bedroom and into the closet to dress for the night. I shut off the lights and climbed under the sheets of the canopy bed.

Dmitri

_Three Years Later_

September 5, 1964

_I walked into my home and headed for the staircase. As I passed the_ _living_ area I glanced inside and saw my parents sitting with the Blocks. Dmitri grinned and gave me a knowing look. I shivered and continued towards the staircase.

"Would you come in here for a few seconds Natasha?" Nikolai Senior called after me. My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach as I turned and walked into the living room.

I slowly and hesitantly sat down in the remaining armchair which was, to my horror, directly beside Dmitri. I felt his eyes on me. I refused to look at him and my eyes traveled over our parents. Nadia Block beamed at me, her sapphire blue eyes full of approval. Ivan Block scrutinized me with undisguised interest reflecting his emerald eyes. I blushed and looked down at my hands clasped in my lap.

"You've made a wonderful choice darling. She will make the most perfect bride." Nadia stage whispered to her son.

My head snapped up, my eyes widen with shock. _The most perfect bride? _I thought in confusion. I looked at my parents. Tatyana beamed at me with tears shining in her hazel eyes. Nikolai Senior's face was neutral. I looked towards the Blocks. Nadia beamed again, her eyes filling with tears. Ivan gave me a small smile.

"What does she mean by bride?" I blurted out.

"Young Block came here to ask for your hand in marriage." Nikolai Senior said with a nod toward Dmitri. _He asked for my hand in marriage? _I thought in horror as silence passed between us. The front door opened and closed, signaling Nikolai's return. He appeared in the living room doorway.

Nikolai peered around at us in confusion. "What is going on?"

Dmitri stood and crossed to his side. He clapped a hand down on Nikolai's shoulder. I could see that he wanted to knock it off. Dmitri smiled at him.

"Congratulations, Nikolai. In just a few months you will be my new brother-in-law." He said. Nikolai looked at me in horror. I shrugged my shoulders, his horror suddenly flooding through my own body.

"What? You can't do this! What about Natasha?" He demanded.

"What about her? It's my decision." said Nikolai Senior. I bridled at my father's countering question. _What about me? This is your decision? _I thought angrily. _This should be my decision! _

"Have you not heard the rumors going around about him?" said Nikolai.

"Those rumors are not true! My son would never hurt a fly let alone those girls who claimed he'd hurt them." Nadia cried out, her eyes blazing with anger.

"What about her decision? This is the nineteenth century, Father. You can't go around arranging marriages!" said Nikolai.

"THIS WAS NOT AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE!" Nikolai Senior thundered, turning scarlet with anger. Tatyana placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Silence passed between us once more as he did so. Dread filled my body. I looked toward my parents my eyes pleadingly with them. Nikolai Senior ignored me completely.

"Dmitri came for my permission and I agreed." He said with finality. Nikolai glared at him, his nostrils flaring. I could see that he was about to say something that he would regret later.

"Nikolai." I said softly. He turned toward me and I shook my head in warning. "Don't."

He turned away from me and glare at our father once again.

"You do realize that if she gets hurt, I will now." He growled. The Blocks glanced at my parents in confusion as Nikolai turned his eyes on Dmitri in warning.

Ever since I could remember Nikolai and I had this strange connection or bond between us. When we were infants Tatyana said that when one of us cried, the other joined in. When we were five I fell from my horse and scraped my knee. Nikolai had the same scar as if he had fallen off his horse also. I know; it's really confusing.

"I promise not to touch a hair on her head." Dmitri said raising his right hand solemnly. When he turned his cold sapphire blue eyes on me, they told me otherwise. I shuddered and looked away quickly.

The Blocks decided to stay for brunch over which Tatyana and Nadia began planning the wedding. As soon as they left I went up to my room. I flopped down across the bed and buried my face in one of the fluffy pillows. Tears stung my eyes. _Why is this happening to me?_ I thought angrily. There was a knock on the adjoining door.

"Tasha, are you okay?" Nikolai called through the door.

"Go away!" I cried out, my voice clouded by the hurt my father has caused. I turned over onto my back and let the tears flow. I cried until I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Hours I woke to twilight pouring through the windows of the room. I sat up and rubbed my sore eyes. I heard Tatyana calling my name for dinner. I went into the bathroom and gazed at myself in the mirror. The tears had dried on my face which was blotchy and red. My eyes were bloodshot from crying. I turned on the cold water and splashed it on my face. I dried my face and walked out of the bathroom. I walked out of my bedroom and down the hall to the staircase. I descended the staircase and walked into the dining room. Nikolai Senior, Tatyana, and Nikolai were already seated at the wooden table. Nikolai Senior glanced at me. I saw some emotion flicker across his face before it became neutral again. I sat down in my seat.

"How are you feeling, Tasha?" asked Tatyana.

"Tired and beaten down." I said quietly, emotionlessly. Silence passed between us as the servants came into the room and began serving our dinner.

I listened to the conversations around me, not bothering to join in. I felt their eyes on me throughout the meal. I ignored them and ate my dinner slowly, my mind on other thoughts. After dinner I went back up to my room. I locked the door behind me and dressed for the night. I climbed into bed and immediately fell asleep.

Engaged

December 18, 1964

_I looked down at the sapphire engagement ring on my left hand._ _In three more months I would become Mrs. Dmitri Block. _I thought bitterly. I looked up startled when Dmitri grasped my elbow.

"Come on, woman! My mother wants you at the house for the fitting." He hissed in my ear. I blinked once in confusion. _The fitting? _Then it dawned on me, the fitting of the wedding gown.

I sighed underneath my breath as he led me to the car. I got in and he slammed the door making me jump. I watched as he crossed the front of the car and slid into the driver seat. Dmitri jerked on the steering wheel nearly crashing us into the oncoming car. The driver of the car honked angrily. Dmitri gave him a dirty look and continued driving. I grasped the edge of the seat my heart hammering in my chest. I glanced over at him and saw him staring straight ahead, his jaw locked in anger. _What is his problem? _We arrived at the Baranov Inn in thirty minutes flat. Dmitri swore under his breath. I glanced at him and then looked around. A black Lincoln was parked in front of the Inn. We got out of the car and Dmitri took my arm once again. He led me toward the small staircase leading up to the entrance of the Inn. The door opened and Lev the butler led us inside.

"Take her up to Mother while I talk to my brother." Dmitri said angrily. Lev took me by the arm and led me up the wooden staircase. I twisted around and watched as Dmitri walked into the library. _Brother? I didn't know he had a brother. _I thought. I looked at Lev who walked a few steps ahead of me.

"Lev?" I said quietly, testing the situation. His head turned slightly, cocking his ear back toward me. I cleared my throat quietly anticipating his answer.

"Who is Dmitri's brother exactly?" I asked quickly. Lev stopped and turned toward me. I stopped abruptly and stared up at him. He scrutinized me.

"Roland is Master Dmitri's older half-brother. His mother was Anastasia. She died at birth many years ago." He told me. Lev then turned and continued down the hallway.

I followed. _Dmitri has a half-brother? Why hadn't I heard of him until now? _I thought in confusion. We arrived at the master suite and Lev opened the door for me. I stepped into the room and the door closed behind me. Nadia and Tatyana was brushing lint off a beautiful bride's gown. They both turned towards me and they beamed at me.

"There you are, Tasha. We were waiting impatiently for you to get here." said Tatyana.

"I hope that you and Dmitri weren't doing anything before the wedding." Nadia scolded. A deep scarlet blush crept into my cheeks at the hidden meaning of her words. I shook my head quickly in denial and they burst out laughing.

"Come darling and try on the gown." said Nadia. A few minutes later I walked out of the bathroom. Tatyana and Nadia gasped in unison. They rushed over to me.

"Oh, Tasha, you look so beautiful." Tatyana said her voice clouded with tears of joy. Nadia took my hand and led me over to the floor length mirror. I gazed at myself. The dress was indeed beautiful but I think I was not. The skirt fell to the floor in soft gentle waves. The bodice was a little tight, molding to my rounded breast in an enticing way. My waist looked smaller than usual as the corset molded to my curves.

"You will look so beautiful on your wedding day." Nadia gushed.

I gazed at my reflection a few seconds more and then turned as the door opened. Dmitri stood on the threshold. He eyed me with obvious lust shining in his sapphire blue eyes. I looked away, feeling like a piece of meat on display. My eyes wandered the tall man standing beside him. He eyed me with interest. I blushed and looked away. Nadia squealed and rushed forward to embrace the newcomer.

"Roland darling, it's wonderful that you could come." She said.

"Hello, Mother. I wouldn't miss my brother's wedding if I tried." said Roland with a lopsided smile. His emerald green eyes found mine over Nadia's honey brown curls. I blushed and turned away. Dmitri came to my side and wrapped a possessive arm around my waist.

"Look at him like that again and I will kill you." He hissed in my ear. My head snapped around and I looked up at him, my eyes wide. Dmitri kissed my cheek and patted my bottom.

"You should change." He said. He turned me around and pushed me toward the bathroom. Tatyana followed to help me out of the gown.

We came back to the room and Dmitri, Nadia, and Roland seated in the armchairs having tea and catching up on everything that was new. I sat down on the settee and Tatyana sat down beside me. The maid poured us a cup of tea and served us. I leaned forward and picked up a scone wrapped in linen. I felt Roland's eyes on me. I glanced up at him. His green eyes were full of curiosity and awe. I blushed again and looked away. I listened to the small talk around me.

"So, Roland, where are you studying at now?" asked Nadia.

"Did Father not tell you?" He asked in confusion. Nadia shook her head, her honey brown curls cascading down her back.

"Well, I decided to look at the photography classes at Yale." Roland began. Then he launched into the story about his pending career. I listened intrigued. _Photography lessons. So he must be an artist. _I thought.

Roland's eyes flickered toward me and stayed. He smiled a small smile. My heart began pounding in my chest. I took a sip of the cinnamon tea. Out of the corner of my peripheral vision I saw Dmitri glare at Roland with hate. _Why does he hate him so much? _I thought. Afterwards we descended the staircase and into the small dining room to have lunch. Dmitri took the seat to my left and Roland took the seat to my right. The conversation continued on from here. I listened quietly to Nadia and Tatyana explaining the theme of the wedding to Roland. It was based on the Princess of Russia, Anastasia. It was clear that I was to be the princess Anastasia. Throughout the conversation I felt Roland's eyes on me. I peeked up at him under my lashes and he smiled. I blushed slightly and looked away. _Four times in one hour. What is wrong with me? _I thought in confusion. Out of the corner of my peripheral vision I saw Roland grin in amusement.

After lunch we said our goodbyes and left the Inn. Roland followed and slid into the Lincoln. I watched as he drove away. Dmitri grasped my arm and led me towards his car. He opened the door and I slid inside once again he slammed the door behind me. Once inside the car he reached over grasped a handful of my hair and yanked. I cried out in pain.

"What have I told you before?" Dmitri growled. I raked my brain for the answer. He yanked on my hair once again and I cried out once again.

"What….have….I….told….you?" He ground out.

"You said that if I looked at him like that again you will kill me." I gasped out.

He yanked on my hair once last time and let go. "Good." Dmitri started up the car and drove down the long driveway.

Tears welled in my eyes, blurring my vision. _Why did my father agree to this? _I thought miserably.

Roland

January 02, 1965

_I've only known Roland for only about a month and I felt myself falling in _love with him. I still remembered the way he smiled at me the first day we met, the way his green eyes sparkled as he looked at me from the doorway of Nadia's suite. I smiled myself as I stared out the window of my bedroom. I sighed and stood up. I cross the room to the floor length mirror in my bedroom. I gazed at my reflection in the mirror. I wore a sapphire blue dress (the same shade as Dmitri's eyes, _I _prefer green), my hair was done up into curls at the crown of my head with wisps of curls framing my face. My face was made up with eyeliner and mascara with some shade of lipstick on my lips. I sighed again, defeat flooding through my body. _In just two more months I would be married to Dmitri. _I thought with venom. There was a knock on the door. I sighed one last time and turned away.

"Come in." I said dully. The door opened and my parents and brother stepped into the room. Nikolai scowled at me. I gave him a pleading look. Tatyana's eyes were full of unshed tears. She stepped forward to embrace me. I hugged her back.

"You look so much like my mother." She sniffed.

"Thank you Mother." I said. I then looked at my father. His face was neutral but I saw something shining in his eyes. I blinked and the emotion was gone.

"Come, Natasha. We have guest to attend to." said Nikolai Senior. He offered Tatyana his arm and they walked from the room. Nikolai offered me his arm and we followed.

We all walked down the hallway and descended the staircase formally. Our guests gathered in the large foyer all turned toward us in unison. At the bottom of the staircase Nikolai Senior and Tatyana stepped aside for me and my brother. The guests began to mumble to themselves as their eyes fell on me. I blushed just like they expected a bride-to be was supposed to. Dmitri arrogantly stepped forward and offered his arm gentlemanly. I bridled at the smug smile playing on his thin lips. I took his arm and he led me into the crowd. As we walked we stopped and chatted with the guests. Most congratulated us; others were shocked on hearing that we were getting married. I was glad that others felt the same way that I did at that very moment.

We continued to mingle until it was time for the dancing. Dmitri led me to the center of the dance floor and placed a firm hand on the small of my back. Suddenly I was pressed against his broad chest. I took a step back but his arm stopped me. I looked up at up at him. He grinned down at me his blue eyes full of triumph. The music started once again and we began moving.

"You look so beautiful tonight, Natasha." Dmitri whispered in my ear.

"Thank you." I said. Dmitri chuckled as he whirled me around the room. We danced in silence. I could feel his eyes on my face; I kept my eyes trained on the third button of his dress shirt. He chuckled again and pulled me closer.

"If it was up to me we wouldn't be here. We would be up in your room bedding each other." Dmitri whispered. My eyes fluttered upward and I stared at him in horror. He laughed loudly and pulled me closer still.

"If it was up to me I wouldn't be engaged to you!" I hissed. His arm tightened around my waist and I gasped. I stared up at him in fear. The song stopped and we stood still. Dmitri reached up to tuck a stray curl behind my ear. His fingers then trailed down my throat. I shivered feeling rather uncomfortable.

"If you say that again I'll break your neck." He whispered harshly. I stared up at him, fear filtering through my body.

Nikolai appeared at our side. I turned to him gratefully, Dmitri, grudgingly, did also. As he did so he wrapped his arm around my waist once more. Nikolai glared at him and Dmitri glared back.

"Father wants to talk to you." He said. I started to walk away from them when Nikolai stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. "Not you, Tasha. Dmitri."

We watched as Dmitri crossed the room to where Nikolai Senior, Tatyana, Ivan and Nadia stood chatting with associates. I turned to Nikolai and thanked him. He eyed me with concerned.

"Are you okay? You look pale." said Nikolai. I looked away, down at the marble floor of the foyer. Nikolai waited for my answer.

"I guess I feel a headache coming on. Excuse me; I think I'll head outside for some fresh air." I said. Nikolai nodded and I crossed the room, through the congratulating crowd and out the front door.

I crossed the lawns to the lake near the forest edge. I sat down on the boulder and pulled off my heels. I folded my legs beneath me and gazed up at the moon. I listened to the sounds of the night animals and the quiet breeze rustling the leaves of the trees. My mind wandered to the unfinished chapter and I sighed wistfully.

"It is a beautiful night, is it not?" Roland said from behind me. I started and my head snapped around.

There he stood, in a shaft of moonlight, his dark hair glistening. He smiled at me and I stared back.

"What is it?" he asked. I turned away and looked across the calm waters of the lake.

Silence passed between us. I glanced towards the house, afraid that Dmitri would appear any second. Roland came to stand beside me, his hands tucked into the pocket of his slacks.

"My brother told you to stay away from me." He said nonchalantly. I looked at him startled. _How could he have known? _I thought perplexed.

"I have an unusual and rare gift that my brother has hated me for since we were children." Roland explained. _Unusual and rare. _I thought, once again confused. _What kind of gift is it? _I stared at him with new interest.

"I can read minds." He said. I froze in horror. I looked away to stare across the water to the forest edge.

Silence passed between us once again. Roland suddenly took my hand and pulled me to my feet. I looked up at him. _What is he doing? _I thought, my heart pumping double time in my chest. He chuckled and lowered his lips to mine. Our first kiss was sweet and yet demanding. I pulled back startled. Roland chuckled again.

"Did you know from the moment I met you I fell in love with you?" he asked softly.

I stared up at him, love blossoming through my chest. I thought of the feelings I felt for him and decided to answer truthfully. "I did also."

I smiled in triumph as a warm tingling feeling spread throughout my body. Roland smiled and kissed me again. Just then a cloud moved across the moon. I heard my mother calling my name from the house. I pressed my lips to his one last time, turned to pick up my shoes and then ran across the lawn. Before I reached the door I paused to slip into my shoes. I gathered my skirt in my hand and started up the small staircase to the entrance. Tatyana stood in the doorway, the soft candlelight pooling around her, making her soft red hair and creamy skin glow alluringly.

"There you are. Hurry, darling, dinner is about to be served." She said. I followed her into the house, my mind on the kisses I shared with Roland. Later that night I lay in my bed, wide awake.

My mind wandered to the kisses that were shared in the moonlight. I smiled in the dark, warmth and love flooding through my body. I realized then and there that I was in love with Roland Block, the half-brother of my fiancée. I sighed and closed my eyes. That night I dreamed of Roland and the life we would have if I was to marry him in March.

January 04, 1965

_I sat at my desk with a piece of paper in front of me and a pen posed in _my hand. I was forming a letter of rejection to the pending marriage between Dmitri and I.

_Dear Dmitri,_

_I am not terribly sorry to inform you that I will be giving back your engagement ring and all of the other presents you have bought for me. I have some good news, bad news, and worse news for you:_

_The bad news is that I do not love you. I never have and never will. The good news is that I fell in love with someone else. The worse news is that that someone is Roland. He makes me feel safe and womanly when you don't. _

_I'm sorry and I hope that you will accept me as your sister-in law._

_ Sincerely, Natasha_

I folded the paper in thirds and placed it in an envelope along with the ring. I addressed it to Master Dmitri Block, Baranov Inn on Baranov Road. I stood up and walked from the room. I went down the hall and descended the staircase. I spotted our butler Ivan in the foyer. I approached him and handed him the letter.

"I want you to take this letter to the Block Inn and make sure that my fiancée receives this." I instructed him.

"Right away, Your Grace." said Ivan bowing formally. I turned and walked away, smiling to myself. I went up to my room and sat at my desk. I pulled a blank sheet of paper toward me.

I began writing, the second chapter of my story coming to life through the words.

_Two: Goodbyes_

_April pouted as her grandmother and sisters packed all of her belongings. Alexandra looked at her and saw the tears welling in the eyes of her youngest granddaughter. She stopped packing and went over to her. Alexandra embraced her. April burst into tears._

"_Hush, little one, everything is going to be alright." She soothed._

"_No it would not! This Lord Damien is taking me away from everything I've ever known!" sniffed April._

"_Prilly," Alexandra sighed and racked her brain to try to tell her gently. "You have to do this for the sake of your sisters."_

_April stared up at her with wide eyes. "You mean if I do not go with Gabriel, he will kill my sisters?" She said. _

_Alexandra nodded solemnly. April looked around at her sisters' grim expressions. She then sighed._

"_Fine." She said. "I will go with them." _

"_Wait. Eventually they will turn her into a vampire." said Ashleigh. _

_April gasped and buried her face against her grandmother. Alexandra shot her stern look._

"_That is not fair! Why does Prilly always have all the fun?" pouted Amber._

"_Amber Lilith Darcy!" Abigail hissed. "This is no laughing matter. A vampire is coming at midnight to take our little sister to God knows where to be a companion of some vampire brat and all you can do is complain. Grow up!"_

_Silence filtered through the room. The grandfather clock in the foyer broke the silence, counting out twelve rounds. The Darcys stood still, knowing Gabriel would appear in seconds. A knock sounded on the bedroom window. Alexandra and the girls all turned to find Gabriel standing on the balcony. She motioned for him to come inside. The window opened noiselessly and he smoothly vaulted over the sill. _

Is she ready?_ Gabriel asked using telepathy. _I am._ April replied using telepathy. He looked at her in surprise. Ashleigh stepped forward and Gabriel turned his gaze to her_. If you or your master or his brat hurt her we will find you._ She threatened using telepathy._

"_All of you are telepathic?" he asked. _

_They all nodded in unison. Gabriel began pacing the floor. Alexandra watched him as the girls sat down on the bed and the furniture. He turned to them and found them watching him intensely._

"_Damien will be very upset if he found out that you share telepathy. I suggest that you do something to erase the power from April." said Gabriel. _

_The girls and Alexandra protested immediately. April gazed up at him in fear._

"_That is out of the question!" Amanda hissed._

"_How will we know that she is safe wherever she is?" Alice demanded. _

_Gabriel looked incredulous at their outburst. He glanced around at the girls' determined expressions. He sighed and began pacing the floor once again._

"_I can't just give up telepathy. I was born with it, along with my sisters." said April._

And how will I keep in contact with my family? To make sure they're safe? _She asked using telepathy. The others agreed with her also using telepathy. Gabriel stopped pacing and turned toward them. _I will see if I could work something out with Lord Damien._ He replied. _

_They all sighed in relief. April looked toward her only family with tears in her eyes. They all stood to embrace her one by one. Gabriel watched, an unfamiliar feeling flooding his body._

"Natasha Tatiana Levinson! Come down here immediately!" Nikolai Senior thundered. I sighed and stood up. I walked from the room and calmly descended the staircase.

He, Tatyana, Nikolai, and Dmitri stood in the foyer waiting for me.

"Yes Father?" I asked my face neutral. Nikolai Senior glared at me. I stared back blankly. Dmitri stepped forward but Nikolai grasped his arm tightly.

"I'm warning you Block." He growled.

"What is this I hear about you calling off the engagement?" Nikolai Senior hissed.

"I do not love Dmitri." I said simply.

"And who do you love?" Dmitri growled. I stared at him. Anger showed in his red face. I gave him a small smile.

"It is Roland." I said.

"YOU'VE JUST MET THE MAN A MONTH AGO!" Nikolai Senior thundered.

"THIS MARRIAGE WAS YOU DECISION NOT MINE!" I yelled back using the words he said months ago. "My loving Roland was my decision!"

Nikolai Senior crossed to the bottom of the staircase and slapped me. I held my sore cheek and glared at him, tears filling my eyes.

"Nikolai! That was uncalled for." Tatyana screamed. I turned and ran out of the house. Nikolai followed but I ran faster.

I ran into the forest and didn't stop until I came to my favorite clearing deep within the forest. I sunk down and cried. _I hate him! _I thought fiercely. _I hate both of them!_ I stayed there in the clearing until it was the afternoon. I heard somebody calling my name. I turned as Roland came into the clearing. I stood and ran to him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and the tears came and I cried again. After what seemed like hours I pulled back and looked up at him. Roland gazed down at me, concern filling his green eyes. His fingertips brushed my bruised cheek.

"What happened?" He asked me softly.

"He hit me." I sniffed, my throat clouding with more tears. Rage crossed his features and he turned away. Roland started back through the trees. I followed and grasped his arm.

"It wasn't Dmitri. It was my father." I said. Roland turned to me, rage flashing in his eyes once again.

"Just because he is your father doesn't give him the right to hit you!" He growled at me. I blinked up at him, having never seen this side of the man I loved.

I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms about him. I could feel the anger and hate raging inside of him. I laid my head against his chest and listened to him breathing deeply to rein in his anger. Roland then wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. Seconds later he pulled back and got down on one knee, taking my hand in his. He looked up at me, love shining in his eyes.

"Natasha Tatiana Levinson, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked. He then pulled a small black box out of his pocket. I stared down at it as he opened it. Inside there was a silver ring with a single emerald. I gasped and he looked up at me.

"Will you?" He asked. I dropped to my knees and kissed him passionately. Roland wrapped his arms about me and kissed me back. I pulled back and watched excitedly as he slipped the ring onto my finger. I gazed into his eyes lovingly when he looked at me.

"I love you." I whispered. He dropped his forehead to mine and smiled his special smile. My heartbeat sped up.

"I love you too." Roland whispered back. He pulled me to my feet and led me back to the house.

We entered the foyer and saw my parents and brother waiting in the living room. I took Roland's hand in mine and he squeezed it gently. I started into the living room and he followed. Tatyana rose to her feet and walked towards us. I smiled at her hesitantly. She smiled back and embraced me.

"I am so happy that you found someone to love." said Tatyana her voice clouding with tears of joy. Tears welled in my own eyes as I hugged her back.

"Thank you Mother." I said tears clouding my own voice. She pulled back and beamed at me. She then took my hand in hers.

"Let me see the ring!" Tatyana gazed down at the ring in awe. "It's beautiful!"

I laughed with mirth. I felt Roland's eyes on me. Nikolai walked up to us and clapped a hand down on Roland's shoulder.

"Congratulations." He said ruffling my hair. I beamed up at him almost bouncing on the spot. Out of the corner of my peripheral vision I saw Nikolai Senior walking over to us.

I turned my eyes on him. He studied my expression and then looked at Roland, studying his expression also. I saw realization flicker over his face. He smiled at Roland.

"It seems that you make her happy." Nikolai Senior held out his hand and Roland took it. "Welcome to the family son."

"Thank you, sir. I would do anything that is possible to make Natasha happy." Roland said sincerely. Nikolai Senior nodded and I threw myself into his arms. He hugged me back. Tears welled in my eyes once again.

"I love you, Father." I said softly.

"I love you too, Tasha." said Nikolai Senior. I pulled back and stared up at him. He raised his hand and I flinched. I saw pain flicker across his face. I stared up at him anticipating his next move.

"I am so sorry for hitting you." Nikolai Senior said as he brushed back my hair. I smiled at him and embraced him again. He kissed the crown of my head.

"Oh my, I have to tell Nadia about the news immediately!" said Tatyana in a flurry. Nikolai Senior placed a hand on her waist and pulled her closer to his side.

"It can wait till the morning, sweetheart." He said. I smiled and then walked Roland to the door. We paused on the threshold and he took me in his arms once more.

I laid my head against his chest and sighed in content. We stood holding each other in silence. I looked up at him, sadness flooding through my body. He looked down at me, his eyes mirroring my emotions. Roland lowered his head and tenderly pressed his lips mine.

"I will see you soon." He whispered.

"Real soon." I whispered back.

We kissed one more time and I watched as he walked down the stairs and toward his car. He turned to smile at me. I smiled back. He turned and got into the car. I watched until his car disappeared down the driveway. I closed the door and turned to go to my room. As I got ready for bed I daydreamed of my ideal wedding that will be coming in just a few months. I smiled as I got into bed. _In just two more months I will become Mrs. Roland Block. _I thought happily. My mind wondered to what I had thought a month ago. I shuddered and I thought of Roland. I smiled as I drifted off to sleep. _In two more months I will marry the man I loved._

The Wedding

_Two Months Later_

March 04, 1966

_I stood in the mirror in my bedroom gazing at my reflection. My face was_ flushed with anticipation, my hazel eyes bright with love, and my make-up perfect. A knock sounded on the bedroom door. The door opened and Tatyana and Nadia walked into the room followed by my bride's maids. I turned toward them impatiently.

"When can the ceremony start?" I asked anxiously. My friends giggled and threw me kissy faces. I rolled my eyes and looked at Nadia and Tatyana. They looked at each other knowingly.

I sighed and turned to sit at my vanity table. Tatyana came up behind me and picked up my veil.

"It will start soon, darling. Be patient." She said as she placed it on the crown of my head.

"Are the guests here?" I asked.

"Yes." Nadia countered. I sighed and tapped my foot impatiently. In the mirror I saw the maids giggling amongst themselves. I scrutinized them trying to determine what was so funny.

"What are you whispering and giggling about?" I asked curiosity getting the best of me. They immediately stopped and looked down at the floor. Alisa, one of my best friends, met my gaze in the mirror and then looked away. Suspicion rose within me.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"Dmitri is here." blurted her twin Analis. I whirled around in the seat and stared at her in disbelief and horror.

"What?" I demanded. "Who invited him?"

"Roland did." said Nadia.

I stood up and began pacing the floor as dread flooded me. The others watched me cautiously. My gown swished around my legs as I turned time and time again. I stopped and turned towards them.

"Why didn't he consult me?" I asked.

"It's his wedding day, sweetheart. Roland wanted all of his family here to celebrate. Please understand this darling." Tatyana said placing a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and nodded.

There was a knock on the door and it swung open. We burst out laughing as we saw Nikolai looking uncomfortable in a black tuxedo. He glared at us.

"Can we get this done and over with?" He growled irritably. Tatyana nodded and then kissed my cheek. Nadia did the same and they exited the room with Nikolai and the bride's maids behind them. Nikolai Senior appeared in the door. He stopped and stared at me in awe. I blushed and smiled at him. He stepped forward and embraced me. I hugged him back.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." Nikolai Senior said.

"Thank you, Father." I said, my voice clouding with tears. He pulled back and took my face in his hands. He scowled at me playfully.

"Don't cry or you'll ruin your make-up." He scolded me. I sniffed and smiled up at him. He offered me his arm and I took it. We walked out of the room and descended the staircase.

We paused outside the ballroom where the bride's maids and best men were gathered. The wedding march started and the procession started into the ballroom. Everyone gasped as their eyes landed on me. I smiled through my veil. My eyes found Roland at the altar. It seemed like forever when we reached the altar. Roland stepped down and Nikolai Senior handed me over to my husband-to-be. I smiled up at Roland as he gazed fondly at me. We turned and stepped up onto the altar.

"We are gathered here today to join this beautiful couple in holy matrimony." The priest began.

After the ceremony the dinner began. I sat at the high table with my parents, my parents-in law, my brother, my brother-in law, and my new husband. Through the dinner Roland and I fed each other. I could feel Dmitri's eyes boring holes into my back. I ignored him and smiled up at Roland. After the dinner it was time for the bride and groom first dance. Roland led me onto the dance floor and pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled up at him happily. The music started and we moved gently to it.

"Hello, Mrs. Block." Roland whispered.

"Good evening, Mr. Block." I whispered with a smile. He pulled me closer and we danced. Towards the end of the dance we kissed. We heard the crowd's approval around us.

I blushed and pulled back. Roland smiled down at me and I smiled back. There was a tap on my shoulder. We turned and saw my father standing beside us.

"May I have this next dance?" asked Nikolai Senior his brown eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Of course." said Roland. He handed me to my father and walked away to dance with my mother. I gazed up at my father and saw tears glistening in his eyes. I suddenly grew worried, having never seen him this way in years.

"Is everything alright?" I asked concerned.

"I've never thought that my daughter would marry before my son." He said, tears clouding his voice. Tears welled in my own eyes and I embraced him. Nikolai Senior held me tight.

"I am so happy that you had found someone to love you." He sniffed. I smiled up at him and wiped away a lone tear. Nikolai Senior pressed his cheek into my palm. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

We continued to dance. I looked around for my brother. I glimpsed him dancing with my other best friend Victoria Evanston. They looked to be infatuated with one another. I giggled.

"It looks like another romance in the making." I said. Nikolai Senior followed my gaze and smiled.

"Yes indeed." He said. We shared a bonding laugh. The music stopped and it was time for the tossing of the bouquet.

The women guests gathered at one end of the ballroom. I gazed around at the expectant women. I turned my back, counted to three, and tossed the bouquet over my head. There were a flurry of swishing skirts and jostling women. There was a loud cheer and I turned to see who had caught the bouquet. There stood Victoria in the midst of the women a look of shock on her face. I met Nikolai's gaze and winked at him. He glared playfully at me. I laughed and rushed forward to embrace Victoria.

"Congratulations. It's seems like you're the one to get married next." I said laughingly. She blushed and glared at me. We embraced and Alisa and Analis joined in. Roland appeared at my side.

"Now it's my turn." He whispered as he took my hand in his.

"It is time for the cutting of the cake." Roland whispered in my ear.

I blushed as Roland said goodbye to my friends and we made our way to the middle of the dance floor. I sat down on the chair blushing furiously now. I fidgeted in the chair trying to shimmy the garter down my thigh. Roland's hands found their way under my skirts and he stroked my legs. I gasped and stared down at him wide eyed. The guests chuckled at my response and he grinned at me. After he shot the garter out into a crowd of men (and Nikolai stared at him in surprise as it landed on his shoulder amidst laughs), Roland led me toward the table where the cake stood.

I picked up the knife and Roland wrapped his hand around mine. We cut the first piece and the guest applauded. Roland picked up a fork with a piece of cake and fed it to me. I fed him a piece and we kissed with another round of applause. Too soon it was time for the honeymoon. Tatyana and Nadia led me up to my room followed by the bride's maids. They helped me change into my traveling dress. We met Roland Nikolai, Nikolai Senior, and the guests in the foyer. Roland lifted me into his arms and carried me out to the car. He sat me on my feet as the chauffeur opened the door. I embraced my family and friends and the guests congratulated us one last time. We climbed into the car and waved as the chauffeur drove down the driveway.

Paris, France

St. Clare Villa Hotel

_Roland carried me over the threshold and into the honeymoon suite. Our_ luggage had arrived before us and our things were unpacked and put away. Roland set me down on my feet and I went over to a pair of double doors that led to the balcony. I stepped out onto the smooth marble and gazed around at the glittering city of Paris. Roland walked up to stand behind me. He wrapped his arms about my waist. I leaned back into his body and he rested his chin on my hair.

"Welcome to Paris, France, Mrs. Block." He whispered in my ear. I turned in his arms and pressed my lips to his. Roland kissed me passionately. We stood out on the balcony for a while then Roland led me back into the room.

"We should change into something more comfortable and head down to dinner." He said. I nodded and went into the closet. I chose a dress that matched my ring and his eyes perfectly.

We dressed and headed down to the restaurant. We sat down at a secluded table and the maître handed us a pair of menus.

"Let us know when you are ready to order, Mr. Block." The maitre said.

Roland nodded and opened his menu. The maitre turned toward me.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Block. I hope your stay at the St. Clare Villa Hotel will be a wonderful one." He said.

"Thank you. I am sure it will." I said. The maitre bowed formally and left us to decide our dinner. I opened the menu. I scanned the entrees to decide which one sound more appetizing. Roland took the menu from me and smiled. I smiled back.

"I will order for us." He said. I nodded and took a sip of my water. The maître came back and Roland ordered the best meal and a delicious wine. We ate and got to know each other more.

Soon the dinner was over and Roland led me back through the hotel to our room. As the door swing shut behind us Roland drew me into his arms and kissed me. I kissed him back suddenly feeling shy. He chuckled against my lips.

"Maybe I should give you time to get ready." whispered Roland. I nodded unable to speak. Roland dropped his arms and stepped back. I gazed up at him and he smiled at me.

"Go, sweetheart. I am not going anywhere." He said. I nodded again and went into the bathroom.

I gazed around at the beauty of the room. The tub was sunk in the middle of the floor, a shower stood tall in the corner. A counter ran one length of the wall with a long mirror above it. A chaise sat under the bay window. A shear gown lay out ready for me to put on. I blushed and looked away quickly. I started the bath deciding to freshen up first. Afterwards I dressed in the gown.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I looked out into the room. The lights were turned down low and the bedcovers were pulled down and ready for the night ahead. I spotted Roland standing beside the balcony windows. The upper half of his body was bare while his bottom half was covered in a pair of silk night slacks. He turned as I stepped into the room. I looked shyly at the floor. Roland chuckled and came over to embrace me. I went into his arms willingly. He slowly rubbed small circles on my back. My body tingled and warmed at his touch. I looked up at him and he stared down at me. I saw the desire shining in his eyes.

"You smell heavenly, darling." He whispered his voice husky.

"I took a bath." I said. His lips met mine and he kissed me passionately. I kissed him back. My body grew heated as he lifted me into his arms. He carried me over to the bed and laid me down on the cool silk sheets. I shivered and he smiled down at me.

"Just relax." He said softly. My eyes widened as I watched him undress. Roland slipped in beside me and pulled the covers up to cover our bodies. I turned my head and found his face inches away.

"You looked so beautiful today." He whispered. I blushed and lowered my eyes.

"Thank you." I squeaked.

Roland chuckled and his hand found my hip. I stiffened. I felt the warmth of his palm through my gown. My breath caught in my throat. He paused and then lifted his hand to my face. I looked at him and found him watching me intensely.

"I will not hurt you. I am not my brother." He whispered.

I nodded and then his lips found mine. I kissed him back. The kiss deepened and his hands began roaming my body. I sighed, the heat rising in my blood. He drew the gown up over my body and over my head. His lips found mine again. I wrapped my arms about him and he positioned himself over my body. I gazed up at him and he looked down at me. I kissed him and moaned his name.

"Just relax." Roland whispered.

That night I made love to him over and over again. Near dawn we fell asleep in each other's arms, fully satiated and deeply in love.

Over the two week span of our honeymoon we spent time sightseeing and making love any chance we got. On the last day I received a short letter from my mother.

_My darling Natasha,_

_We have some terrible news for you. Dmitri has taken off after the reception. We haven't seen him since and Nadia is growing sick with worry. The best thing I suggest is for you and Roland to come back immediately, she's been asking about you and worrying over Roland. I am sorry to ruin your honeymoon but Nadia needs you. Please come as fast as you can._

_Love, your mother_

_Tatyana_

The letter fell from my hand as I stared into space shocked. Roland came to my side and knelt to pick up the letter. He scanned the lines and worry clouded his expression. Roland turned to me.

"We have to go immediately." He said. I nodded. We packed in a flurry and boarded the next flight back to Russia.

My parents and brother met us at the airport. Tatyana embraced me her eyes filled with tears. I hugged her back tears clouding my throat.

"Where are my father and my mother?" asked Roland.

"Ivan stayed with Nadia. He didn't want to leave her." Nikolai Senior said solemnly.

Roland nodded and took my hand. Our small family proceeded from the airport and got into the car. We drove in an anxious silence all the way to the Baranov Inn. Roland and I rushed inside and went up to the master suite. There we found Ivan sitting beside his wife who lay in the bed. I crossed to her side and took her hand in mine.

"Nadia," I said softly. "We are here."

Her eyes fluttered and then opened. She focused on me. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh Natasha, I am so sorry for calling you back from your honeymoon. I feel so distraught." Nadia moaned.

"No. It's alright. I understand that you need all of us here." I reassured her. She smiled at me weakly and then looked to Roland.

"He was so angry." She whispered.

"Rest Mother. No need to reminisce. I'll see what I can do to find him." said Roland. Nadia nodded and closed her eyes. I laid her hand down beside her and crossed the room to the windows.

I gazed out at the late afternoon. A flash of white caught my eye near the forest edge. I peered down and saw Dmitri's angry face glaring up at me. I gasped and took a step back. Roland came to my side.

"What is it?" he asked his voice full of concern. I shook my head as I continued to look out the window. _How can that be? _I thought.

I turned to Roland. Suddenly I felt dizzy. I gasped again and then everything went black. I woke and found myself on the chaise in the master suite. I looked up and saw Roland and Nikolai standing over me. I blinked up at them.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat up. Roland reached down to help me.

"You fainted, sweetheart." He said gently. I blinked at him. _Fainted? _I thought confused. And then I realized what happened.

"I thought I saw Dmitri." I said.

"What?" Nikolai and Roland said in unison.

"Where?" demanded Ivan.

"Near the forest." I said. The men raced from the room. Tatyana came to sit by my side and wrapped her arm about my shoulders. I leaned into her and closed my eyes.

"I saw him Mother. He's extremely angry with me." I said. Tatyana brushed back my hair and whispered soothing words in my ear.

We heard the men traipsing up the staircase. One by one they came back into the room, their faces glum.

"Did you find him?" I asked. They shook their heads. Roland came to sit beside me and took my hand in his. Ivan went back to his wife's side.

Nikolai and Nikolai Senior stood in front of the window their eyes scanning the forest. I sighed and leaned into Roland. I closed my mind to the possible things he came back for. _He came back for me._ I thought.

**Lady Anastasia Levinson-Block**

The Birth of Rowan Cameron Alba

Moscow, Russia

January 01, 2009

_I woke to someone knocking on my bedroom door. I opened my eyes and___blinked. The January sunlight poured through the large windows, pooling around my bed.

"Come in." I yawned loudly as I sat up in the king-sized canopy bed. The door opened and my mother walked into the room.

The Duchess Natasha Levinson-Block was a tall beauty with soft angelic features, smooth ivory skin, and long strawberry-blonde hair. Her bronze colored eyes sparkled as they landed on me. She gracefully crossed the room to kiss me on my forward.

"Good morning, love." Natasha said as she ran her slender fingers through my long blood red hair.

"Good morning, Momma." I said, smiling up at her.

"Why don't you go shower while I find you something to wear." She said. I gestured to the manikin standing in front of the three-way mirror in the corner of the room.

Natasha walked over to the manikin and inspected the outfit: a dark red Juicy Couture sweater dress layered over a pair of green Miss Sixty jeans with a matching Sir Alistair Rai Scarf around the wait. The accessories were a beaded Robert Cavalli necklace, earrings, and watch, a Prada cross-body bag, dark red Vera Wang booties. She nodded in approval and I flounced out of bed and over to the bathroom. I started the shower and began to undress. I could hear Natasha in the bedroom. I could imagine her laying the outfit out on the bed. I shook my head and smiled. That was Natasha for you, always organizing things and making sure everything was perfect.

"When you are done here, your father and I will be waiting on the terrace for you." She called to me. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water awaken all of my senses. _Today will be a wonderful day! _I thought happily.

I spent the rest of the morning and half of the afternoon in the library with my parents' advisors, learning about vampire histories from all around the world. Today we were studying the Italian vampire coven.

_In the recent history of vampire folklore, a surprising discovery has been made. In the forests of Italy, a new half-human half-vampire has been born. Rowan Cameron Alba was born to once human now vampire Brandon Antony Mathias Alba and once human (she was human when Rowan was born) now vampire Elisha Marianne Sinclair Alba. When Emily of the Fallon coven was told of the child's birth she was quite taken aback. "…..with a mind reader for a mother and a shield for a father….." This is said that Elisha has the ability to read or hear both human and non-human thoughts and Brandon has the ability to shield his and other vampires' minds from any kind of attacks. What will little Rowan's powers be? Most are guessing this: sharing thoughts and memories by touching. Elisha's brother Adam Alba saw the Mulciber Coven coming to comfort them (in other words "destroy them"). After talking and accusing Abigail of the Fallon coven (her sisters Taylor and Gabriella tried and failed to avenge her death because of Brandon, Ethan, and Kincaid of the European Nomads), Adair and his brothers Cameron and Mario voted (Adair and Mario overruled Cameron) to let Rowan live. There were four more half-breeds mentioned: Nigel who lived in Tennessee and his three half sisters (their names and origins unknown). *Note: No woman had survived giving birth to half-breeds except Elisha. (To read the story, turn to page 191)_

I closed the thick volume as Nathan came over to my desk. _There are five half-breeds alive somewhere?_I thought.

"How was the lesson, my lady? Did Douglas's dull voice put you to sleep?" he asked.

"Very hilarious, Nathan." said Douglas. I giggled as he scowled at his college and Nathan stuck his tongue out at Douglas.

"No, Nathan. Douglas's lesson was the exact opposite." I said. Nathan stared at me in disbelief while Douglas gloated smugly.

"Half-human and half-vampire people are very interesting. I wonder if they are still alive." I said. Douglas and Nathan looked at each other. I opened the book and flipped to page one hundred and ninety one.

"Maybe I can ask Vanessa and her family. Maybe they can tell me the story." I said excited by the idea. They looked at each other, their faces full of fear and concern. I looked between the both of them and read their expressions.

"What? What are you worried about?" I asked. Douglas reached down and slipped the book from under my grasp. He turned away and carefully sat it down on another desk.

"Anastasia, I don't think it wise of you to go to the Mattels with these questions." Nathan said gently.

"Why?" I asked confused. Douglas spoke with his back to me.

"I forbid you to go to those people for the story. If you should defy me, I will inform your father." He said darkly. I stared at him, seeing the muscle jump slightly in his jaw. I lowered my eyes and nodded in understanding.

"You are dismissed, my lady." said Nathan. I nodded and started from the room. As I walked down the hall away from the library, thousands of questions began to circulate around my mind. _Why had Douglas forbidden me to ask the Mattels about Rowan's birth? _I thought.

I entered the foyer and started up the stone staircase to the second floor. I walked down the second floor hallway towards my bedroom. My mind wandered to the advisors' expressions when I thought out loud about asking the Mattels about the youngest Alba's story. I went into my bedroom and over to my desktop computer. I sat down and logged on.

"You got mail." the prerecorded voice said. I clicked on the e-mail icon and logged on. I opened the new message from my best friend and vampire Vanessa Mattell.

_To: Ana_101_

_From: Nessie_102_

_Subject: Today's Lesson! _

_Hey Ana. This morning's lesson was so long and boring. Lev told us about the recent birth of a half-breed vampire. I asked Kimmie: "How can you remain attentive the whole time Lev gets into one of his lectures?" I, of course, fell asleep three seconds into the lecture. Then she, of course, said: "The Alba family is so fascinating. Brandon and Rowan's powers are so interesting!" Boring! Anyways, how were your morning lessons?_

_Nessie_

I clicked on reply and began typing a response immediately, my fingers flying over the keys.

_To: Nessie_102_

_Reply: The Alba's History?_

_Hey, Nessie. I'm sorry but Kimmie is so right it is fascinating. Do you know if Lev knows the whole story? I've asked Nathan and Douglas the same thing but Douglas has forbidden me to ask you guys and threatened to tell Roland. If you can get as much info out of Lev please tell me ASAP!_

_Ana_

I sent the reply to Vanessa just as a new message popped up onto the screen. I clicked it open and read quickly.

_To: Ana_101_

_From: Kimmie_103_

_Subject: Rowan Cameron Alba!_

_Hey Ana. Nessie and I had just finished our lessons. Lev told us about Brandon and Elisha Alba and their half-breed son ROWAN CAMERON ALBA. Wow! Half-breed vampires. I wonder if Lev knows more about Rowan's birth and the other half-breeds._

_Kimmie_

I clicked reply and typed out another message.

_To: Kimmie_103 _

_Reply: ROWAN CAMERON ALBA!_

_I KNOW! Douglas gave me a book that mentioned part of the situation between the Albas and the Mulciber. I wonder if Lev knows the whole story. Can you ask him for me?_

_ Ana_

I sent the message and waited for her reply. There was a knock on the bedroom door. I swiveled around as Nathan walked into the room. I smiled at him and he gave me a grave look. My smile faltered, seeing the fear in his dark brown eyes.

"What is it?" I asked, the words coming out in a whisper. A message popped up onto the screen behind me. His eyes flickered to the screen then back to me.

"Your father wants to see you in the library." said Nathan. I shot out of the chair and out into the corridor. I hurried down the staircase, down the first floor corridor and into the library.

Revenge

_My parents were near the fireplace. Duke Roland Block paced in____front of _the fire,his ivory faceserious with thought while Natasha sat on the couch watching him, her face full of concern.

"Roland, Natasha? What is it?" I asked. They both turned towards me. I stared at them, my green eyes wide with concern and fear.

Roland started forward, his face relaxing with relief. He took me by the hand and led me towards the couch. We sat down and Natasha took my other hand.

"I'm not going to put this off or beat around the bush." Roland began. He paused, his jaw clenching with anger, his face darkening with rage. Natasha and I waited silently for him to continue.

"Dmitri is on his way here." Roland growled, his green eyes glowing. Natasha gasped and her hand tightened around mine. I stared at my father, my brain trying toprocess this information.

Ihave never met Roland brother, Dmitri. Natasha once told me that Dmitri resented my father. I could not tell because I've never even met the man.

"He's coming here? What do you mean?" I blinked up at Roland in confusion. He scowled, his teeth clenching together.

"I can hear his thoughts." He growled. Natasha and I stared at him as he stood and began pacing again.

"Why is he coming here?" I demanded. Roland crossed the room to the window and glared out into the darkness. Natasha stood and crossed the room to his side. I watched them in confusion.

"Maybe we should tell her." She whispered. Roland clenched his hands into fists at his side.

"No!" he snarled. I flinched, having never heard this tone of voice before. They ignored me. Natasha placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We have to." She whispered again. "I'd rather she find out now than later."

In the reflection of the glass I saw the muscle in Roland's jaw throb with unknown anger. _What is going on? Tell me what? _I thought, more confused than ever.

"Momma," I said my voice quiet. They started and then turned to me. "What is it you want to tell me?"

Natasha glanced at Roland and then started back toward the couch. She sat down beside me and took my hand in hers.

"Honey," Natasha sighed and took a deep breath. "Before your father and I married, I was engaged to his brother, your uncle, Dmitri."

I gaped at her as Roland growled angrily. I glanced back and forth between them.

"You were engaged to Dmitri?" I said. Natasha nodded gravely. She paused before continuing.

"Dmitri loved me in his own way, but he was controlling and manipulative and overbearing. He solved everything with physical violence." She shuddered and Roland growled dangerously. Natasha recovered and shot him a stern look.

"She has to know." She hissed. Roland nodded sullenly and turned away.

"Dmitri and I were dating and he announced our engagement when I met your father. Over the months before we were to marry your father and I had gotten to know one another." Natasha said.

She paused and gave my father an admiring look. Roland smiled his crooked smile at her in return. Natasha sighed and turned back to me.

"I called off the marriage with Dmitri. Roland asked me to marry him afterwards and I agreed. A few months later we were happily married." She continued. Roland chuckled lightly.

"We were so happy, we extended the honeymoon." He said. They gazed at each other lovingly, Natasha's face flushed with everlasting love for my father, Roland's green eyes shone with pride and joy for my mother.

I watched them intently, wondering when and if I'd ever find anything similar to the love that my parents had for one another. They continued to gaze at each other, completely unaware that I was still there, watching them. I cleared my throat, eager to hear the rest of their story. Natasha turned back towards me, her light brown eyes filled with trouble.

"When we came back from the honeymoon, we learned that Dmitri had disappeared right after the wedding reception." She whispered. There was a long pause afterwards. I stared into the fire, processing the whole story.

"Never to be seen again." I added finally, breaking the silence.

"Not until now." Roland said. We sat and stood in silence again. _Why is he coming now? I don't understand. _I thought.

"Why is he coming now?" I asked, voicing the first part of my thoughts. I watched my parents' expressions, dreading the answer. Roland's eyes darkened and his face grew taut with rage, and Natasha's face paled and her lips began to tremble.

"He wants revenge." he said quietly. I gasped and Natasha's hand tightened around mine.

"He's coming to kill us?" I squeaked, my voice cracking with fright.

"Your mother and I, yes, but you-" He stopped and his eyes widened in shock. Roland swore suddenly in four different languages.

"What? What is it?" Natasha whispered, her fingers ice cold around mine.

"Son of a bitch! If he laid one hand on my daughter, I'll kill him!" He roared furiously as he paced to the windows to glare out into the darkness. Natasha wailed miserably and embraced me tightly.

I stared at the red and orange flames in the fireplace, my body completely numb. _Your mother and I, yes, but you-_ I thought. _What about me?_ I shuddered, my imagination running on high with each and every possibility. Natasha's arms tightened about me, suddenly Roland let out another string of swears.

"He's here!" He growled furiously turning and pacing back to us. Natasha and I jumped to our feet. We looked to him for instructions.

"I knew this was going to happen one of these days." Roland said, ignoring us. "Luckily I had three horses saddled and stashed in the forest. We'll get a car once we are far away."

Natasha went to his side and took his hand in hers. "Roland." She waited until he looked at her. "What is going on?"

"We have to leave immediately." He replied. Roland looked at me and I saw pain and worry clouding his green eyes. But before I could comfort him, he hurried out of the library. I then turned to my mother.

"What does Dmitri want with me, Momma?" I asked. Natasha looked at me, her light brown eyes brimming with tears. She shook her head, unable to answer at that moment.

"Oh Ana, I don't know." She then moaned miserably. The unshed tears began streaming down her pale, white face.

"Momma," I said, my voice cracking slightly. I went to her and embraced her. She was crying on my shoulder when Roland came back into the library. He had three saddlebags over his shoulder.

"He's only a few block away." he informed us. Natasha and I turned toward him. Roland finally glanced at us. He faltered and stopped, staring at us.

I could imagine what we looked like to him: his wife's face blotchy and covered with tears, her eyes darkly swimming with more unshed tears; his daughter's face pale as snow, her green eyes bright with fear and concern. Roland stared at me for a long time.

"Daddy?" I whispered.

"You're going to have to phase us through the back door, Ana." He said. I stared at him, confused. _Me? Phase us through the back? _I thought, bewildered.

I had never used my power before, except when I was little (about two or three years old). Natasha warned me about using my power in front of non-magical people.

"You can't go around phasing through walls and doors." she had said. "People will think unkindly of you."

I, way mature for my three years of age, nodded seriously, understanding and digesting every word. Those very people were the non-magic people of Russia.

Intangibility

_I followed behind Roland and __Natasha__, feeling a little dazed. We walked _quietly but swiftly down the corridor towards the back of the house. They took my hands in theirs when we stopped in the large kitchen. My heart beat sped up and I began to panic. I stared at the oak door, wondering how I would be able to just walk through it. Roland squeezed my hand encouragingly, hearing my thoughts. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I cleared my mind of all thoughts and began searching the dark recess of my mind for any sign of my power.

Suddenly I felt heat brushing against my cool skin. I marveled at the warmth, wondering where it was coming from. The heat then began seeping through my skin, warming my blood. My eyes snapped open; I could feel the molecules inside the door, moving around one another, generating heat. I gasped in amazement.

I heard Natasha and Roland chuckle beside me. I clasped their hands tightly and started forward, my mind seeking out the warmth. We stepped through the door and I felt the heat of the molecules embracing me in a warm gentle shower. The front door slammed open and I faltered, my heart pounding in my chest. Natasha grasped my hand firmly.

"Where are my brother and his wife?" Dmitri spat harshly. I cringed as Ivan, the butler, stuttered in reply.

"Well go and get them!" Dmitri thundered. "We need to speak immediately."

We heard Ivan's footsteps fade away. I stood frozen, afraid of what might happen to the servants when Dmitri realized that we are not here. Roland led us through the door. We stepped out into the dark backyard. We continued silently across the wet grass towards the forest.

Just as we reached the tall trees, there was a loud outburst of anger from the house: Dmitri had realized that we were escaping.

We plunged into the trees still holding hands. I could feel the heat of the trees as we ran past them. I sighed in content. I suddenly plunged into the core of a tree. I gasped. For a moment I could feel the heat and life pulsing through it. _It's alive! _I thought. I came out on the other side, a look of amazement on my face. Roland chuckled lightly.

"Well done, Ana." said Natasha. I laughed out loud in triumph, glad that I was able to help. Roland silenced me gently but smiled.

We reached a small clearing located deep inside the forest. The horses that were hidden there trotted over to us. A small gelding with dark red fur sniffed at me and then nudged my shoulder. I could feel the heat radiating from her body. I cautiously placed my hand on her fur and was relieved that my hand didn't go through her.

"You can't phase through animals." Roland informed me. I stroked the gelding's soft fur enjoying her heat. We swung up and into the saddles, then started into the line of trees on the other side of the clearing.

We rented a car at the edge of the city and drove to Moscow. We arrived at Russian Airlines and got out of the car. I followed my parents inside the airport feeling a little fatigued. Natasha and I sat down in the lounge as Roland went to the counter to buy our tickets. I yawned and leaned against Natasha. She brushed my long bangs from my forehead and began humming a lullaby. I closed my eyes and thought of the things that happened in the last hour. When he came back I was halfway asleep. He sat down beside Natasha and they began talking in low voices.

"Do you think that he followed us?" she asked softly.

Roland leaned back in the plastic chair and closed his eyes. I cracked my eyelids a little and watched his tense expression. He was reading the minds of the people around us. A few minutes later he opened his eyes and shook his head. Natasha sighed and continued to thread her fingers through my hair. We waited in silence for our flight number to be announced. I was drifting off to sleep when it was finally announced.

"Flight ninety-seven is now boarding." The announcement attendant said.

We stood up and walked down the long terminal towards gate ninety-seven. We were the first ones to board the plane. We sat down in first class and an attendant came by to offer us drinks.

I laid my head against Natasha's shoulder and she began to thread her fingers through my hair again. The last thing I remembered was Roland on the phone talking to numerous estate realtors.

We arrived at the New York Flight Airlines. I followed my parents off the plane and through the airport. Natasha and I went to the Starbucks coffee shop in the cafeteria and bought three ice mocha lattés. When we got back Roland was off his cell phone.

"A driver will be here to pick us up in a few minutes." He informed us. We sat down in the lobby and sipped on our lattés. My Samsung Messenger cell phone vibrated.

I slid it out of my pocket and slid it open. The text message was from Vanessa and Kimberly.

_To: Anastasia_

_From: Vanessa_

_Why didn't you IM us back? We've got the rest of the story from Lev if you want to know. Where are you? What happened? We called your house and Ivan said you were gone. What happened? Tell us ASAP!_

_Nessie of the Lake_

My fingers flashed gracefully across the miniature keypad as Roland answered his ringing phone.

_To: Vanessa_

_Sorry, Nessie, Kimmie. Nathan came into the bedroom and told me that Dmitri wanted to see me in the library. Thanks for getting the story. I'll call you once we get to the mansion. I'm in New York. Roland heard that his brother Dmitri was coming to our house in Moscow. __Natasha __told me a bit of our family history. She was engaged Dmitri when she met Roland. She called off the marriage between herself and Dmitri and married Roland. After the wedding reception Dmitri disappeared, never to be seen again. Now he's back for revenge. He wants to kill Roland and Natasha and wants to do something with me. We ran and are now in Rochester, New York._

_Czarina of Russia_

I sent the message and slid the phone back into my pocket. Roland flipped his phone shut and stood up.

"The driver is waiting outside for us." He informed us. Natasha and I stood up and followed him out of the airport. We got inside the black Rolls Royce and started away from the airport.

Rochester, New York

_I gaped up at the large mansions lined along the manicured drive of the _Rochester suburbs glistening in the late sunlight. Natasha glanced over her shoulder at me and smiled.

"Do you like it?" she asked. I nodded, unable to answer. She laughed lightly and turned to look out the window. We pulled along the circle at the end of the street and pulled into the long driveway of one of the Victorian mansions.

The chauffeur got out of the car and opened the door for Natasha. He took her hand to help her out. She stepped out and I scooted over to the door. The chauffeur took my hand and helped me out also. We waited on the walk for Roland as he paid the driver. I gazed up at the marble mansion. It had four stories and lots of yard space. The garage looked big enough to hold three or four cars. Natasha linked her arm through mine as Roland took the empty place by my side.

We started up the clean walkway towards the house. We reached the door and Roland stepped forward to unlock the door. He opened the door and we stepped into the foyer. I gazed around the large marble foyer. A long black carpet lined the center of the foyer up to the marble circular staircase at the end of the hall. To the left was the living area, to the right the library. Further down the hall there were the dining room on the left, and a study on the right. Further back, behind the staircase was the kitchen.

Roland went into the study and Natasha went straight to the kitchen. I went down the hall and up the circular staircase. I walked along the second floor and gazed into the bedrooms. There were two bedrooms and two bathrooms on this floor. I ascended the second staircase. On the third floor there were three bedrooms and three bathrooms on that floor. I walked up the last staircase to the fourth floor. This was the attic. It ran the entire length of the house. I walked around this floor, staring around at all the antique heirlooms of previous owners. _Why didn't they take their things? _ I thought. A dresser of books caught my eye. I crossed the shining pine boards towards the dresser. _Someone must have cleaned up in here._ I thought.

I reached the books and scanned through them. A couple of titles caught my eye. Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. I pulled the books from the shelves one by one. I glanced at the author. Stephenie Meyer. I gathered all five books into my arms. I realized that they were all well kept. _Who kept them like this? Has anyone been here in the past three years? _I thought. I vaguely remember Roland telling me that the owners had dropped everything and moved out immediately. I wondered why they did that as I started out of the attic and down the staircase to the second floor.

I went through the door marked with my name and came to a stop. Everything was unpacked and in their rightful places. A queen sized canopy bed was placed in the center of the room, a dark red coverlet covered the green bed sheets, and fluffy green pillows piled high on top. Sunlight poured through two windows in the corner of the room. A bookcase took up one part of the wall; the entertainment center took up another. _Where __are the closet and the bathroom?_ I thought. I spied a door to the left of the bookcase. I walked over to the bookcase and sat the books in the last remaining space, the spines facing towards me and then walked over to the door. I opened it and peered inside.

The bathroom was made of marble. A mirror and a counter ran the length of one wall, the glass shower tucked into one corner, a Jacuzzi whirlpool bathtub was sunk in the center of the marble tiled floor. One wall was covered with hair necessities and accessories. A pair of double doors drew my attention across the room. I rounded the bathtub and walked over to the doors. I opened them and saw a huge room dedicated to my clothing and accessories. It was bigger than my closet in Russia. I went back through the bathroom and out into the bedroom. The central intercom came on.

"Ana? Where are you?" I heard Natasha's voice echoing throughout the house. I went over to the desk and pressed the reply button on the intercom.

"I'm in my bedroom, Momma." I said.

"What would you like to eat for dinner?" Natasha asked.

"What have you and Daddy decided on having?" I asked.

"I suggested seafood and your father had agreed." said Natasha.

"Seafood sounds delicious." I said.

"Great. Your father has already left for the restaurant." She said. I let go of the button and walked over to the bookcase. I took down Twilight and sat it down on the night stand beside my bed and I walked from room, down the corridor to the staircase.

After dinner I went back up to my room and got ready for bed. After I showered and dressed for the night, I climbed into bed and picked up my book. I opened it and began to read.

_FIRST SIGHT_

_My mother drove me to the air port with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite shirt —sleeveless, white eyelet lace; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on item was a parka._

Rochester Academy for the Gifted

January 12, 2009

_A____week later I arrived at Rochester Academy for the Gifted located_ _outside_ the city limits. I pulled into the student parking lot and parked front and center in front of the castle-like building. I turned off the engine and got out of the Ferrari. I gently shut the door behind me and started across the campus towards the building. A girl with long mahogany brown hair and large blue eyes fell into step beside me.

"Hi. My name is Melissa Logan." She said. "You must be Anastasia Block."

I stopped and stared at her. She stopped and turned to me. Melissa Logan read my expression and then smiled.

"Don't worry. Not everyone remembers your name, well, except me." She explained. "I have a photographic memory. A gift and curse from my father."

Melissa waved her hand and laughed lightly. I nodded a little in understanding. We entered the building and I looked around. The foyer was cool and welcoming with comfortable paintings of ancient castles and forests scenery on the walls. The flagstone floors were carpeted in scarlet and gold antique carpets.

"Wow." I whispered. "This is so beautiful."

"Yes. I know." said Melissa. She linked her arm through mine and led me up the stone staircase.

"I'll show you to Mr. VanCleave's office." said Melissa. She led me towards the headmaster's tower. As we walked I listened to her idle chatter.

"The only downside to this school is that it's a boarding school." said Melissa. I paused midway down the stone corridor.

"This is a boarding school?" I asked. Melissa stopped and turned towards me.

"Yes." She read my expression. "You didn't know that?"

I sighed wearily and shook my head. I then took out my cell phone and dialed Natasha's cell number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello, love." said Natasha.

"Momma, why didn't you tell me that Rochester Academy was a boarding school?" I demanded.

"Oh. I didn't?" she said giggling slightly. I rolled my eyes and Melissa covered her laugh with her hand.

"Momma," I said stressing the word.

"Don't worry, Ana. Make new friends and have fun." said Natasha.

"Make new friends? Have fun?" I lowered my voice. "How can I make friends and have fun when I'm worrying about you and Daddy?"

Melissa had stopped laughing and was leaning in closer to me, trying to hear the conversation. I turned my back on her.

"Relax, love. Your father and I will be fine. Everything is under control. Roland is listening very carefully for his thoughts." said Natasha. I sighed in exasperation, somewhere deep down I knew that it was not.

"Be careful, very careful, the both of you." I warned her. Natasha laughed her soft soprano laugh.

"We will. Goodbye, love." She said.

"Goodbye Momma. I love you both, becareful." I said. I sighed and slid my cell phone shut. Melissa looked at me in amusement.

"You can always visit them on the weekends, you know." She said. I glared at her and she laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" I hissed. Melissa laughed again, it echoed loudly in the hall.

"You hadn't bothered to ask." She said. I ground my teeth together in frustration. Melissa laughed all the way to the principal's office. We arrived at a dark wooden door marked Mr. A. VanCleave. Melissa knocked on the door, smothering the last of her laughter.

"Come in." came a low voice from behind the door. She opened the door and we stepped into the room. It was decorate in silver and green. A whole bookcase took up one wall, thousands of certificates and degrees took up another. A large fireplace was tucked awkwardly in a rounded corner. I wondered why the books and frames didn't just fall to the floor.

Everything in the room looked awkwardly placed except for the huge mahogany desk sitting at the center of the room. A man with dark blonde hair and tanned skin sat behind the desk peering at us through black eyes. I shivered and looked down at the floor, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Hello Miss Logan, Miss Block." Principal VanCleave said in a low voice. I shivered again and Melissa moved closer to me. We stood in front of him, shoulder to shoulder. I looked up and saw him assessing me with fascination and curiosity. I looked away again.

"The computer has already placed you, Miss Block." He began in that low voice again. "You are now a new student of the Cohan Lodge."

"Thank God." whispered Melissa. I glanced up in time to see VanCleave's eyes flicker to Melissa and hardened. She flinched beside me and inched backwards towards the door. VanCleave's eyes returned to me.

"You are dismissed, Miss Baranov. Your belongings should be in your room already. Have a nice day." He said. He looked at Melissa again and then he returned them to pile of papers on his desk. Melissa and I quickly exited the room.

As we walked down the hallway we passed three tall blonde girls. The dark blonde haired girl turned her black eyes on me. They grew hard, reminding me of Principal VanCleave. As Melissa and I reached the staircase she told me who the three blonde girls were.

"They're the 3 Vs. They are widely known throughout the school as the 3 Blonde Vs." said Melissa. "The dark blonde one is the leader. Her name is Staci Marie VanCleave."

I turned my head to look at her. Melissa nodded, answering my unspoken question.

"Yes. She is the daughter of our principal." She said glumly. We descended the staircase and walked out of the building. Melissa showed me to the Cohan Lodge.

It was tucked away in the corner of the forest. It reminded me of the house next to mine except for the row of thick trees lining the front of the house. This one has only two large willow trees. I waved goodbye to her and walked inside the miniature mansion. I walked into my bedroom. It was the exact replica of the one in my parents' mansion in Rochester. I walked through the bathroom and into the closet. I changed into a pair of Black Halo jeans and a Juicy Couture camisole and a Royal Plush blazer. After pulling my hair into a long ponytail and refreshed my make up (mascara, eyeliner and clear lip-gloss) I walked out of the mansion and across the campus towards the main building.

I walked into my first period class Transfiguration and saw Melissa waving at me from the front row. I smiled and started towards her. I sat down in the desk between her and a girl with short jet black hair.

"Anastasia, I want you to meet my best friend Chloe McPherson." said Melissa. I turned to the girl on my left and smiled. The girl was pixie-like with blue-green eyes and a heart-shaped face. She smiled and I could see how white her teeth were.

"Hello. It's so nice to meet you." said Chloe offering me her left hand. I took her hand in mine and shook it.

"Nice meeting you too." I said. I sat back as Melissa and Chloe began to talk about someone named James Livingston. Behind me I heard one of the three girls mention my name.

"Is that Anastasia Block, the new girl?" asked the one sitting behind Melissa.

"Yes, that's her. I love her outfit." said the girl sitting behind Chloe.

"Did you see her shoes? I don't think any of the 3 Blonde Vs have them." The girl behind Melissa spoke again.

"Her hair looks so silky and smooth." said the girl sitting directly behind me. I could feel her fingertips combing my ponytail gently. I turned and smiled at her. The girls all blushed scarlet. The girl behind me looked down at her desk.

"I'm sorry. I just….." she trailed off. I laughed so loud that all of the girls in the room stopped their conversations and turned to look at me.

"It's alright. Want to know my secret?" I asked. Everyone in the room remained silent, listening to my every word. The girl looked up at me and nodded eagerly.

"Aveeno Nourish Plus shampoo." I said. The girl nodded in understanding. Just then the teacher walked into the room. She called the class to order. The girls quickly took their seats.

"I understand that we have a new student. Hello Miss Block, and welcome to our Transfiguration course. I am Ms. Amy Welch. You may call me Amy." Amy walked behind the desk to the board. She took out her wand and wrote the words Animagus Transformation. She turned back to the class. "Today we will be talking about animal transfiguration." Amy began.

The 3 Blonde Vs

_I walked into the cafeteria at lunchtime and looked around for__Melissa_ _and _Chloe. As I looked I caught sight of the 3 Blonde Vs. Staci VanCleave and her followers Marie Van Dewar and Paula Van Oran all turn to glare at me. I looked away quickly, to the lunch line. There stood Melissa and Chloe, waiting to get their lunches. They waved at me. I smiled and waved back. I started towards the line. A strong hand closed around my elbow, stopping my progress. I turned and saw James Livingston standing there flanked by Eric Cummings and Blake Fredrickson. I scowled at them.

"Hi. You may not know me but my name is James Livingston." said James, smiling cockily.

"I know who you are." I said. He winked at Blasé and Eric, chuckling. I rolled my eyes and turned away. James grabbed my elbow again. I snatched it from his grasp and turned to glare at him.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"Oooh, feisty aren't we?" said Blake. He, James, and Eric slapped hands. I rolled my eyes and sighed inwardly.

"What do you want?" I said again. James stepped closer to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I stepped back and shook his arm from around my shoulders. I stared at him pointedly.

"I just was wondering if you were interested in becoming my girlfriend." He said finally. I stared at him as if he was a bug stuck on the windshield of my Ferrari. He stared back, his blue eyes smoldering. I shuddered visibly, disgusted with his horrible attempt at flirting.

"A. You're not my type, b. I heard you dated Staci VanCleave since the first day you met and she dumped you, and c. I'm not one to take the leavings of somebody else and risk bringing her wrath down on my head." I said.

"Ouch!" said Blake.

"Burn!" said Eric. I turned and walked away, leaving James standing dumbfounded in my wake. I went to the lunch line and stood with Chloe and Melissa.

"What did the man-whores want?" asked Chloe.

"The James Livingston has made me an offer I simply couldn't refuse." I said. Chloe and Melissa gasped along with the other girls in the line. They all crowded around me, asking questions.

"What did he want?" asked the blonde to my right.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend." I said, rolling my eyes. They all gasped again and then began to whisper to one another.

"And what did you say?" asked the brown haired girl standing beside Melissa.

"A. He wasn't my type, b. I heard that he dated Staci VanCleave since the first day they've met and she dumped him, and c. I'm not one to take the leavings of Staci VanCleave and risk bringing her wrath down on my head." I said. The girls began to mumble excitedly amongst each other.

"No one has ever turned down James Livingston." said the blonde standing beside Chloe. Melissa and Chloe, along with most of the girls, rolled their eyes.

"Just because he asked you once and dumped you in the same day don't mean anyone can't refuse James." said Melissa.

"Please, Jess. James is not what he's all cracked up to be." said Chloe.

"And if he tries it again, he has another thing coming." I said.

"Oh no." said Jessica, dread ringing in her voice. "The 3 Blonde Vs are coming our way."

I turned and saw that she was right; the 3BVs were heading straight towards our group.

"Out of the way, loser." said Marie as she shoved Jessica out of the way. The 3BVs stopped in front of Melissa, Chloe and I. Staci glared at me, I just assessed her. Her whole outfit was dedicated to one fashion brand: Ralph Lauren.

"So you're the girl everyone's been ranting about." Staci said. I shrugged and ignored her statement, looking around the great hall. Every student had stopped their conversations and were all looking our way.

Now and then a person would lean across the round wooden tables to whisper to their friends. I returned my gaze to Stacie and shrugged.

"Maybe." I said.

"And you're girl who James asked to be his girlfriend." She stated her voice harsh. I shrugged again and watched in fascination as she ground her perfect white teeth, her black eyes blazing.

"Stay away from my boyfriend." She snarled.

"I heard that he wasn't your boyfriend anymore. So why should I care?" I said. Staci glared at me, her face paling with rage. Paula and Marie glanced at her, waiting for her command. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She opened her eyes and they still swam with rage.

"I'm warning you, Block. Stay away from James." She said.

"Bring it." I replied. Staci glared at me one last time and then swept across the room to the center table and sat down, followed by Marie and Paula. I turned and grabbed a seafood salad and then started across the room to one of the tables beside the windows.

Melissa, Chloe and the group of girls followed. We all squeezed together at the table.

"That was so awesome." said a girl with purple dyed hair and green eyes whom I learned was Bianca Clark.

"Wow. I could never stand up to Stacie like that, not after I've dated her boyfriend." said Jessica Payton. I shrugged nonchalantly and dug into my seafood salad.

While we ate I could feel someone watching me. I looked up and noticed a few students still watching me. Some of the girls waved, I waved back, and some of the boys blew me kisses. I rolled my eyes at them and turned back to my lunch. Suddenly Anna Reed gasped and we all turned toward her. Her large amber eyes were wide and full of shock and wonder.

"Don't look now, Ana, but Nicholas St. Clare is staring at you." Anna breathed.

"Who?" I asked turning to look in the direction she was, to the table next to ours. I saw a pair of silvery eyes staring at me. I stared back.

Nicholas St. Clare had messy hair as black as a raven's feathers, skin as pale and white as snow, flawless facial features and the built of the Sun-god Apollo. He stared at me, his eyes full of fascination, curiosity, and frustration. After few moments Nicholas slowly smiled at me, his silver eyes smoldering slightly. I blinked for a few seconds, dazzled, and then felt my face turn scarlet. I looked down at my salad.

"Who is he sitting with?" I asked casually.

"Kieran Fox, Felecia Russo, Dakota Cohan, Olivia Vero, Bren and Estelle Mason, Michael and Robyn Talbot." said Bianca, taking a big slurp of her chocolate strawberry shake. I looked at her in disgust and she grinned back at me. We laughed. I returned to my salad.

"He's still looking." Chloe whispered in my ear. I shrugged and took a bite out of my salad, enjoying the scallops, shrimp, and bite-sized crab legs and lobster tails.

"So? Let him stare." I said. "He could take a picture if he like, it'll probably last longer."

Everyone at the table burst out laughing. Out the corner of my peripheral vision I could see Staci, Marie, and Paula glaring our way. I chuckled lightly and we returned to our unnecessary conversations. Every now and then I peeked up to look at Nicholas. He was currently laughing and talking with his friends. I studied him in fascination. His movements were slightly fast and graceful. He threw back his head and laughed, his twinkling laugh echoing across the room. I felt my heart speed up as I stared at him. He turned my way and grinned. I looked down at my plate again.

After lunch the girls and I decided to walk around the school building until class started. I took out my cell phone and checked my messages. I read and replied to the ones my friends sent and continued on to calling Natasha. She answered on the first ring.

"Hello Anastasia. How is school?" Natasha asked.

"It's fine so far. How are you and Dad? Are you both being careful?" I said. She sighed and I heard her talking to Roland in the background. I listened intently, trying to interpret what was being said. Natasha came back on the line.

"Everything is fine. Your father is still listening for Dmitri. So far he has no idea of where we are." She said.

"Okay. I just want to make sure you were alright." I said.

"Okay, love. Good bye and have fun." said Natasha.

"I'll try. I'll be home for the weekend." I said.

"Okay. Goodbye. We love you." She said. We hung up and I sighed in relief. _They'll be fine until I come home._ I thought, trying to convince myself.

The bell ranged and I followed Melissa and others to our next class. As soon as school ended, I went straight to Cohan Lodge to do my homework before I had my relaxing time. I sighed heavily as I sat down my heavy book bag once I reached my room. I walked through the bathroom and into the closet to change into something much more comfortable. I changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt I walked back into the room and picked up my bag by the door.

I sat down on my bed and immediately turned off my cell phone. I pulled the textbooks from my bag and settled down to work. After three hours of work I closed the last book and repacked them into my bag. I sat it down beside the nightstand and picked up my book. I began reading.

_3. PHENOMENON_

_When I opened my eyes in the morning, something was different. It was light. It was still gray-green light of a cloudy day in the forest, but it was clearer somehow. I realized there was no fog veiling my window. I jumped up to look outside, and then groaned in horror. _

_A fine layer of snow covered the yard, dusted the top of my truck, and whitened the road. But it wasn't the worst part. All the rain from yesterday had frozen solid —coating the needles on the trees in fantastic, glorious patterns, and making the driveway a deadly ice slick. I had enough trouble not falling down when the ground was dry; it might be safer for me to go back to bed now._

Nightmare

January 13, 2009

_I raced through the hallways of our house. I have to get to them before he does!_ I thought frantically. My heart thumped loudly in my chest as I took the second floor staircase two at a time. I paused outside their bedroom door and took in a couple of deep breaths to still my heart. I reached out and grasped the cold brass doorknob. I twisted it and the door slowly creaked open. The sound echoed in the quiet hall. I stepped into the room.

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I spotted two dark figures lying on the floor, one near the bed and the other near the bathroom. The blood in my veins slowed, and my heart stopped, causing a ringing sound in my ears. _Oh no, please God, no!_ I thought, my body turning completely numb. My feet carried me over to the bed. I stared down at my father. Roland's eyes were lifeless, his face frozen in one expression: rage. I slowly walked over to my mother. Natasha's eyes were lifeless also, her face frozen in one expression: fear. I backed away from her body until my back hit the wall. I slowly slid down the wall until I was curled into myself. Tears began to run down my face. _Why?_ I thought dully. _Why is this happening to me?_

"Anastasia….." A ghostly voice echoed throughout the room.

My head snapped around and there he was, in the window. Dmitri pressed his pale white symmetrical face against the window; his crimson eyes were full of lust, malice and triumph. His face then lifted in a grin similar to the Devil himself. My blood started pumping in my veins and my heart burst with fear. I stood up and fled from the room. I ran down the hallway and down the staircase as fast as I could. I phased through the walls and out of the house. I dashed into the woods, passing through bushes and trees. My mind was only on one thing: trying to get away from him.

"You can run but you can't hide." That ghostly voice echoed from behind me. He sounded like he was directly behind me. My head involuntarily snapped around, breaking my concentration. I ran into a low hanging branch. It knocked me off my feet. I hit the ground hard, the wind knocked out of me.

I gasped. Dmitri chuckled from above me. My eyes snapped open. He was crouching on the branch. My eyes widened with fear and a scream climbed from my belly to my throat. In flash he was on top of me. He gripped my throat with icy cold fingers. Suddenly I felt his cold lips brushing my neck.

I woke with a start, my heart pounding in my throat. Sunlight poured through the windows of the room. I sighed in relief and flopped back against the fluffy pillows. _It was just a dream. _I thought as my heart beat slowed. _They're fine. _I climbed out of bed and crossed the bedroom to the bathroom. I walked around the bathtub and through the double doors and into the closet. I chose my outfit and then walked back into the bathroom. I showered and then dressed.

I walked out of the school building and over to the lake. I sat on the boulder protruding out of the water at the lake's edge. I closed my eyes and leaned back, letting the sun warm my face. That was mistake. I saw Dmitri crouching over me once again. I gasped and my eyes snapped open, my heart drumming in my chest. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them and stared out at the calm waters of the lake. My thoughts wandered to my parents. _They're fine. I'll know for sure this weekend. _I thought.

A growl echoed across the waters. My eyes jerked toward the trees beyond the water. A pair of gold eyes stared at me through the darkness of two birch trees. My heart skyrocketed toward fear. The wolf crept from the darkness. I could see its' black fur standing on end. An arm snaked around my waist. I flinched startled and my head snapped around. I stared into the black eyes of Nicholas St. Clare. I shuddered.

"Get down slowly." He whispered his eyes trained on the wolf across the lake. I obeyed, slowly sliding from the boulder, my eyes never leaving his face. He swore in four different languages and my head snapped around.

I saw a dozen more wolves creep from the darkness of the forest. His other arm snaked around my waist and suddenly we were flying across the campus. My arms tightened around his neck. Numerous growls echoed behind us. Nicholas swore once again. Suddenly we stopped. He sat me on my feet and stalked to the double doors. His fist slammed into one of the doors, almost splintering one door.

"Damn it! Someone locked the doors." He growled angrily. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. He was suddenly at my side, tossing me over his shoulder. He began scaling the wall of the building. I suddenly became aware of his hand riding high on my thigh.

"Move your hand buddy." I hissed. His arm clamped around my knees. Then we were on the roof. He sat me on my feet once again.

"Are you okay?" His voice was silky with concern. I nodded, stunned. Suddenly I went flying across the rooftop. I landed hard, my hand and elbow scraping painfully against the gravel.

I lifted my hand and examined it. Drops of blood formed on the tiny cuts. Snapping and snarling sounds drew my attention to Nicholas. He was wrestling with the black wolf. I gasped, worry suddenly flowing through me. _Oh no._ I thought. Suddenly, without effort, he threw the wolf over the edge. The wolf yelped in pain as he hit the ground with a loud thud. A number of growls echoed from the ground. Nicholas walked to the ledge and watched the wolves retreat into the forest. I took a step forward and he turned toward me. The wind suddenly blew from behind me. He stiffened, his nose flaring, catching my scent. In a blinding flash he crouched, ready to attack. I backed away from him as he advanced toward me. My back hit the wall, making me stop. Lucas stopped also. His eyes traveled over me, tracking the source of smell. My heart stopped as his eyes zeroed in on my hand and my elbow. He bared his teeth in a spine tingling snarl. I stared at him, my eyes wide with fear.

The door to the roof burst open with a loud bang and teachers and half of the student body poured out. Neither of us moved. Nicholas and I stared at one another for what seemed like hours. I then pulled myself to my full height and raised my chin a notch, tuning my injured limb away from him. I stared him down, my eyes daring him to attack. He studied my face for a few seconds. His eyes showed confusion and he straightened up. Nicholas stared at me, trying to understand my actions. I stared back, my heart still pumping in my chest. He then looked away and walked over to the ledge. In one graceful move he hopped up onto the ledge.

"Wait!" I said taking a step forward. He looked at me over his shoulder, his expression unreadable. I took a deep breath and tried to smile at him. His eyes softened and brightened slightly.

"Thank you for saving my life." I said quietly. Nicholas nodded once and he was gone. I stared at the spot where he stood. Chloe and Melissa approached me and I turned my attention to them.

"Oh my God, Ana, are you okay?" Melissa asked her eyes traveling over me.

"Except for a few scrapes and bruises I'm fine." I said.

I sat in the middle of my bed, examining the healed scars of my hand and elbow. My mind wandered to Lucas and his reaction to the scent of my blood. _Is he really affected by the scent of my blood? _I thought. I shuddered and pushed the thoughts from my mind. I sighed and pulled my laptop out of my school bag. I logged on and went to my diary.

_Dear diary,_

_I had a dream about my parents' murder this morning. I could still see their expressions in my mind. They were the exact opposite of one another: fear and rage. And then suddenly Dmitri's face appeared in the window. I ran and he followed. He caught up with me in the forest surrounding our house. But just before he could suck the blood from my body I woke up._

I shuddered at the thought of Dmitri draining the blood from my body. My thoughts immediately turned to my parents. _They will be fine. _I thought fiercely as fear gripped my heart. I shook my head and continued typing.

_I sat outside near the lake, worrying about my family when suddenly a huge black wolf came out of the school's forest. Lucas showed up and saved my life. He took me to the school's rooftop. There I had injured myself as he and the wolf fought. After he tossed the wolf over the edge, I stepped forward to make sure that he was okay. Suddenly he turned and crouched, ready to attack. His eyes went to my wounds. I hid my wounded arm behind my back and stared at him challengingly. I guess he saw something in my face and in the way I stood because he stood and stared at me in confusion and curiosity._

_Before he could jump from the roof I called for him to wait. When he looked at me from over his shoulder, his expression was unreadable. I thanked him in a quiet voice. He nodded once and then was gone. The one question running through my mind was: why did he save me? I've tried to figure it out but nothing came to my mind. When and if I ever get the answer to my question, will it change my life forever?_

_ Anastasia_

I closed the laptop with a click and set it aside. I lay back and closed my eyes. Weariness flooded through my body. I inhaled deeply and quickly fell asleep. I woke to cool air drifting luxuriously across my warm skin. My eyes snapped open and I looked toward the windows. Nicholas stood in a shaft of the setting sun, staring intensely at me, his eyes shrouded with wonder. My heart beat pounded in my chest.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice coming out harshly. He raised a sable eyebrow at me. I blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

"I just came to see if you were okay, but if you want me to go…." He trailed off. I blushed more fiercely. We fell into silence. The laptop dinged with a message. I sighed irately and pushed it from the bed with my foot.

In a flash Lucas was standing beside the bed with the laptop resting safely in his pale white hand. I blinked up at him stunned. His eyes changed. They were suddenly filled with worry. My breath caught as I stared at his beautiful flawless face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his silky voice colored with concern. I nodded speechless. We stared at one another for what seemed like hours. I was the first to break eye contact and looked at the clock. It read six-fifty. I jumped out of the bed.

"We're going to be late for dinner." I said. Nicholas remained silent. I turned and saw him watching me in amusement. I glared at him.

"What's so funny?" I snapped at him.

"You." He said simply. I blinked twice at him.

"What?" I said. Suddenly he was at my side. My heart beat raced in my chest as I stared up at him. He grinned mischievously at me. I felt something telling me that whatever he was thinking was going to cost me something.

"What are you thinking?" I asked cautiously. Nicholas silently hooked an arm around my waist. Suddenly we were across the room, standing in front of the window. I gasped in shock. He chuckled low in my ear.

"We're going out the window." He said.

"The window?" I asked, slowly comprehending his words. He gently boosted me onto his back and then he jumped out of the window. I screamed until we hit the ground.

"Don't you ever do that again!" I said breathlessly. Nicholas chuckled and we began running across the grounds. I pressed my face into his back. I heard the chuckle ring through his body. I scowled inwardly. _What's so funny? _I thought feeling slightly vexed.

We suddenly stopped. I looked up and we were standing before the doors of the school. Lucas looked over his shoulder at me. I stared at him shocked. He chuckled again. I slid slowly from his back, my legs suddenly feeling like Jell-O. I took in a deep breath. Lucas took my hand and led me into the building. As we entered the cafeteria, our peers turned to look at us. I blushed slightly and made my way toward the now empty dinner line. Nicholas followed silently, oblivious of the stares. I quickly grabbed a tray and headed for our usual tables. He grabbed my hand and led me in the opposite direction. I glanced at him questioningly. He smiled and stepped closer to me.

"I don't want the others listening in on our conversation." He said quietly in my ear. A tingle ran up my spine and I felt myself blush. We reached the table and he held out my chair. I sat down and then looked up to find him sitting across from me, watching me with a lopsided half-smile playing on his lips.

I stared at him in awe. His smile grew wider and then he looked away. I looked down at my tray. I began picking at the food.

"Your friends look surprised at us sitting together." He mumbled quietly. I looked up startled and then turned to see what he was talking about. I saw Bianca, Anna, Jessica, Chloe and Melissa watching us in shock. Kieran, Felecia, Dakota, Olivia, Bren and Estelle were all staring at me curiously. I turned back to him and shrugged my shoulders.

"So." I said. Nicholas chuckled and he turned his silver eyes on me. They were filled with warmth and humor. He looked away and scanned the lunch room. I took a bite out of my Chinese food. I felt his eyes on me once more.

"What do you think the other students think about us sitting together?" Nicholas asked softly. I looked around and saw half the occupants of the lunch room staring at us openly.

Some of them looked away shyly. Others slid us curious and jealous glances and whispered to their friends. Most of the younger children seemed not to care. I turned away and looked down at my tray thoughtfully. Silence passed between us. Nicholas sighed in exasperation and sat back in his chair. I raised my eyes to meet his.

"Some of the older girls are jealous that I'm sitting with the hottest boy on campus, others are just awed or curious. All of the boys are jealous because you are sitting with quote 'the hottest girl on campus' end quote. The younger students really don't care." I said.

He stared at me in confusion for a few seconds and then grinned. I smiled back, my heart fluttering in my chest. I dropped my gaze to the tray.

"Your friends want to ask you something." said Nicholas. I looked up at him and turned around. Chloe waved to get my attention.

"What does he want?" she mouthed. I shrugged and shook my head.

"He just wanted to talk privately." I mouthed back.

"What does he want to talk about?" Melissa mouthed. Once again I shrugged and shook my head. Chloe and Melissa gave me sad looks. I shrugged again.

"I'll find out." I mouthed back. They both smiled and nodded and I turned back to Nicholas. He watched me in amusement, the lopsided grin playing on his lips once again.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head and reached across the table for my bottled water. He took a sip and replaced it. I stared at him and he grinned back. I quickly looked around and saw the students watching us curiously. My mouth suddenly went dry. I picked up the bottle and took a sip also. The place where his lips had touched the plastic was ice cold. I put the water down. Nicholas glanced down at the tray and raised curious eyes to me.

"Why aren't you eating your dinner?" he asked softly.

"I guess I wasn't hungry." I said.

"Then why did we come?" he asked.

"Because if neither of us showed up the students would think we were together doing something we shouldn't." I said.

"And what is that?" Nicholas asked. I blushed and looked away. I heard him chuckle lightly. I glared at him and he shrugged his shoulders. He looked away, around the cafeteria. I followed and saw that most of the students were leaving.

We stood up at the same time. Nicholas came around the table and took my hand. He took my hand and led me to the line to drop off the tray. As we waited I could feel the students' eyes on us. I blushed slightly and looked down at the cobblestone floor. He casually leaned on one foot and gazed above the heads of the others. We soon reached the front of the line and I placed the tray on the stack. I turned and started for the doors. He followed once again. Once that we were outside I took a deep breath of the fresh air. I sighed in relief. Nicholas sent a curious glance my way.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly as we started towards my house. I sighed once again.

"The stares were really irritating." I said.

"Oh." He said. I glanced at him.

"Weren't you bothered by them?" I asked perplexed. Nicholas shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm pretty used to it." He said.

_Of course he's used to it. _I thought. _He's a vampire for Christ's sake. _ Of course being a vampire present you with a lot of unwanted attention. I, of course, was not and the staring bothered me somewhat. Silence fell between us. I stopped and looked up at the stars shining brightly above us. Nicholas looked up also.

"Beautiful aren't they?" he said.

"Yes. You can't see them clearly in the city." I said. Silence fell between us again. My thought traveled to my parents. I looked down at the dark grass, gloom passing through my body. I could feel his eyes on me.

"What's the matter?" he asked. I looked at him and that was a big mistake. His eyes shone silvery in the dark, full of curiosity and understanding.

"I'm just worried about my parents." I said.

"Why?" asked Nicholas. I looked away toward the peaceful lake and the dark trees beyond it. I sighed.

"I can't tell you." I said. "Not now."

Silence fell between us as we started walking again. I really did want to tell him but I couldn't. I had to trust my parents. We arrived at Cohan Lodge. I turned toward Nicholas and looked up at him. He stared at me, his eyes shrouded with wonder once again. He then reached out and tucked a loose lock of hair behind my ear.

"Good night." He said softly. I watched as he turned and walked away. I watched him melt into the shadows around the castle. _Someday I will tell you everything. _I vowed fiercely.

Popularity

January 14, 2009

_I walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts. My eyes swept the__classroom._ Chloe and Melissa waved at me. I waved back and started across the room. Kieran Fox and Dakota Cohan intercepted me.

"I am so sorry, Miss Block, but Mr. St. Clare has asked me to tell you to come join him at his table." said Dakota motioning to the table at the center of the room. I glanced toward the table and Nicholas was there, watching me. I rolled my eyes at him and started toward the table. I sat down, hearing him chuckling under his breath.

"How did you know that I didn't want to sit with my friends?" I hissed at him. Nicholas chuckled and took my hand under the table. My heart rate sped up.

"I knew that you would prefer sitting with me." He said softly. His eyes met mine. I stared at him, suddenly feeling dazzled. I looked away to catch my breath. John Gill walked into the class. He gave the class one look, and the students all quieted down. His eyes zeroed in on me and Nicholas. I looked away and pulled my hand from his grasp.

Mr. Gill then walked to the front of the classroom. He took out his wand and waved it at the board. He turned on his heel and he looked around the classroom. I shifted in my seat as his eyes lingered on me and Nicholas.

"Today we are learning the Imperius Curse." said Mr. Gill. His gaze swept the room again. His eyes landed on me once again.

"Miss Block will be my volunteer." He said. Nicholas stiffened beside me as I stood. I shot him a questioning look and then walked to the front of the class.

As I turned to face the class I saw the worried faces of Chloe, Melissa, Kieran and Dakota. I looked at Nicholas. His face was unreadable. My heart sped up.

"Turn to face me, Miss Block." said Mr. Gill. I turned to face him. His face was full of malice. I flinched back, my heart thumping in my chest. I stared him in fear. He smiled at me and suddenly raised his wand.

"Imperio!" he shouted. With a whistling sound the spell raced toward me. A burning sensation pierced my chest; I gasped and stumbled back slightly. I glanced at the wall behind me.

The spell had passed through me and hit the wall, leaving a golf ball-sized hole. A low growl rumbled throughout the room. I turned my head and stared at Nicholas. He was almost to his feet. I shook my head quickly and he sat back down, his eyes glaring at Mr. Gill. I looked at Mr. Gill and he glared angrily at me.

"Ten points from Cohan house. Thank you, Miss Block, for not participating." He said. "Mr. Cohan! You're next."

I made my way back to my seat and sat down. Nicholas took my trembling hand in his. His eyes flickered to my face and stayed.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"No I am not okay!" I hissed at him. "He just tried to kill me!"

"No. You would only be under his control for a few seconds, or as long as he wanted." He whispered. I shot him a glare and he chuckled under his breath. I turned and watched as Dakota failed to break the connection and Mr. Gill grinned in triumph.

Throughout the period no one had broken the connection except for me and Nicholas. The bell ranged and I gathered my things. Chloe and Melissa came up to me. Nicholas leaned casually against the table across from us and waited as we talked. I said goodbye to them and turned to him. He took my hand and led me into the hallway. We walked down the hallway, he slid his arm around my shoulder and I slid my arm around his waist. Just then James appeared in front of us followed by Blasé and Eric. I scowled at him, James glared back.

"So you choose this bloodsucker over me." said James. Nicholas hissed at James, I glanced at him concerned. I looked back James.

"Why don't you leave us alone?" I said.

"Why? So you could find out what else you have in common?" said James. I stared at him perplexed. _How did he know?_I thought. James smiled at my confused expression. He, Blasé, and Eric exchanged knowing looks.

"Yes. I've heard about what happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The spell went through you and left a hole in the wall, the spell bounced off him and left a hole in another wall." James informed us.

"Wow." said Eric sarcastically.

"Bravo." said Blasé.

"What did you do, planned it just before you went to class?" asked James.

"We didn't plan anything."I said glaring at him.

"Get out of our way, Livingston." Nicholas snarled. We walked around them and continued down the hall. I heard somebody call my name. I rolled my eyes and turned around. Kieran, Dakota, Felecia, Olivia, Estelle, Robyn, Bren, and Michael walked toward us.

I smiled at them politely. They stopped in front of me and smiled back. Felecia, Olivia, Estelle and Robyn stepped forward. They smiled mischievously at Nicholas and winked at me.

"Excuse us boys. We'll be going." said Felecia as she and Robyn took my hands. I gave Nicholas a _help me _look as they pulled me away. He smiled and winked. I stuck out my tongue and followed his friends. They pulled me into the nearest girls' lavatory and then Felecia rounded on me.

"Okay. First things first: what did you and Lucas talk about last night at dinner?" She hounded. I stared at her and then looked around at the others. The bathroom door burst open suddenly and Melissa and Chloe came in. They joined the girls surrounding me.

"He wanted to know what the other students thought about us walking into the great hall together. I said I've broken the hearts of the boys and that the girls will get over seeing us together. And the younger ones wouldn't care." I said.

The girls all squealed. I rolled my eyes, waiting for them to quiet down. Then it was Olivia's turn to speak.

"So are you two officially dating yet?" she asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes again. They all giggled.

"I really don't know but if he says anything, I'll text you." I said. They squealed again and I sighed inwardly. I waited for them to quiet down again. The warning bell ranged and we exchanged numbers in a flurry.

We walked out of the bathroom and found Nicholas waiting across the hall. The girls giggled and hurried away. I rolled my eyes and crossed to him. He grinned at me.

"What did they want?" he asked.

"It was nothing, really. They just wanted to talk about some girl stuff." I said. We started walking toward our next class. We entered the Charms classroom and once again we were the center of attention. I blushed as we sat at the center table.

Staci strutted into the room followed by Paula and Marie. They all casted me withering looks. I glared back at them and then turned to Lucas.

"What do your parents do for a living?" I asked.

"My dad is a doctor and my mother a writer." Nicholas replied. "What about your parents?"

I shrugged and looked around the room. A couple of girls walked up to the table.

"Hi Anastasia, I'm Kelsey Anderson. These are my friends Isabel Alvarado and Emily Kent." The first girl said.

"Hello. How may I help you?" I said. Kelsey, Isabel, and Emily exchanged excited looks. Isabel turned to me her indigo eyes bright with wonder.

"Is it true that you and Lucas were the only ones to resist the Imperius Curse?" she asked.

I looked at Nicholas and he shrugged his shoulders. I turned back to the girls.

"Yes it's true, but how did you know that?" I said.

"Well, duh, everyone's talking about it. The 3 Blonde Vs looked angry when they heard about the whole situation." said Isabel.

"Yeah, Staci and her friends, or whatever's left of them anyway, always had the center of attention ever since her dad bought the school." said Kelsey.

"You honestly think that she's angry with me?" I asked. The girls nodded. I sighed in exasperation. _Why? Why is this happening to me? What have I done to deserve this?_I thought. Isabel, Kelsey, and Emily all looked at me curiously.

"So are you going to finally knock Staci off her throne or what?" Isabel asked impatiently. I blinked up at her. _Knock Staci off the Alpha throne? Hmmm….._I smiled sweetly and mischievously at the girls.

"I'm going to need all the help I can get." I said.

"Keep doing things the way you're doing, Stacie will be off her throne in a month." said Emily.

"And of course we'll help you any chance we get." said Emily.

"Okay. So it's settled then." I said. The girls waved goodbye and went to their seats. I turned to Nicholas. He was watching me in amusement, a beautiful half smile playing on his lips. I smiled back.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you ready to 'knock Staci off her throne,' as you put it?" He asked.

"It was their suggestion, not mine." I scolded. "And yes, it's a new, interesting project to commence upon."

He raised an eyebrow on my choice of words. I smiled at him sweetly. I looked away and turned my attention to the teacher.

Home

January 16, 2009

_It was finally Friday. The rest of the week had flown by with half of the _school admiring me and Nicholas for resisting the Imperius curse from Mr. Gill. I sighed in exasperation as I walked to my car.

"Ana, wait up!" I turned to see Mercedes Washington walking toward me. I tried to smile as she reached me. Mercedes tossed back her long fiery red curls and eyed me with her almond shaped indigo eyes.

"Hey. What are you doing this weekend?" she asked.

"Nothing, just hang out with my parents for the weekend." I said.

"Oh. That's cool. A couple of my friends and I are going to hang out at the boulevard to do some shopping this weekend. Would you like to come?" said Mercedes. She glanced over her shoulder toward her car.

I followed her glance and saw Ariel Clark, Destiny Meeks, and Savanna Morgan standing beside a cherry red BMW. They all smiled and waved at me. I smiled and waved back. I turned back to Mercedes.

"I'll have to see what my parents had planned for the weekend, but if they haven't planned anything I'll call you." I said. We exchanged numbers and she walked away. I turned and continued toward the car. Nicholas appeared beside me. I glanced over and found him watching me curiously.

"Hey Nicholas." I said turning my attention back to the parking lot, desperate to get home.

"Hello Anastasia." he replied in a silky tone. Goosebumps rose on my arms at the way he said my name. A tingling sensation started from behind my navel and spread throughout my body. I felt the heat of a blush rise to my face.

My eyes rose to meet his and I found him watching me again, wondering at my flushed face.

"Are you going with them?" Nicholas asked me suddenly. I blinked at him, wondering how he could have known. And then it dawned on me suddenly; superhuman hearing.

"You were listening to our conversation." I accused him. He grinned at me sheepishly. I stared at him, suddenly bedazzled. My heart rate sped up and Nicholas's grin widened as he stared at me.

"If you have to know I told them I might if my parents didn't have anything already planned." I said kind of breathlessly. I mentally kicked myself. _Damn his superhuman hearing!_

We reached my car and I dug into my bag for the keys. Nicholas leaned casually against the driver side door and ran his pale slender fingers through his untidy black hair. I unlocked the door and turned toward him. Once again his silver eyes were trained on me.

"And if your parents don't have any plans?" He asked. I shrugged my slender shoulders and stared at him, waiting for his reply. Nicholas sighed in exasperation.

"I'll see you in the city." He said. He turned and then was gone. I stared at the space where he stood. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that it was a text message. I slid it open and read the message.

_To: Anastasia_

_From: 2127061701_

_OH MY CULLEN! Are you and Nicholas St. Clare officially dating?_

_Queen of the Sea_

I stared at the text in confusion. _Queen of the Sea? _I thought. It dawned on me that it was from Ariel Clark. My fingers sped across the miniature keypad as I texted back.

_To: 2127061701_

_Hey Ariel. Did you get my number from Mercedes?_

_Czarina of Russia_

_To: Anastasia_

_From: 2122086379_

_Screw that! ARE YOU DATING NICHOLAS ST. CLARE?_

_Destiny Fulfilled_

That text was from Destiny Meeks. I sighed in exasperation. _Did the girl give my number to all of her friends? _My heartbeat slowed then sped up.

_To: 2122086379_

_Not really. We haven't really discussed that yet._

_Czarina of Russia_

I sent her the text, annoyance flooding through my body.

_To: Anastasia_

_From: Mercedes_

_OH MY CULLEN! Anastasia, I AM SO SORRY! Ariel grabbed my phone and read your number out loud._

_Cherry Red Mercedes_

_To: Mercedes_

_Don't worry. I AM popular now. I'm sure that everyone is dying to get my number. I'll just try to ignore them for the time being._

_Czarina of Russia_

I sent the text and climbed into the car. I started the ignition and backed out of the parking spot. My phone vibrated again.

_To: Anastasia_

_From: Mercedes_

_Thanks a lot. I really do appreciate that. __ I'm sorry. Friends? : {_

_Cherry Red Mercedes_

I smiled at her sincerity and texted back.

_To: Mercedes_

_You're welcome. I'll call you later. _

_Czarina of Russia_

The phone died and I tossed it onto the seat beside me. _She's such a nice girl. _I thought as I sped down the highway toward Rochester. I parked in the driveway of our house and got out of the car. As I walked toward the house, the one beside it caught my eye. It wasn't exactly beside ours but further back. It was almost hidden with a line of thick trees. I stared at the house in wonder. _I wonder who lives there. _I thought. The door opened and my parents walked outside. I turned toward them and smiled. They looked at me in confusion.

"Ana, darling, what are you doing here?" said Natasha.

"Visiting you?" I said in confusion.

"Oh. We forgot to tell her." said Roland.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Well, your father has an interview at a photography studio and I have a meeting with an agent." said Natasha.

I grinned, suddenly glad that they had finally thought about their hobbies. I embraced them both.

"I am so happy for you guys." I said sincerely.

"But if you want us to spend the day with you, we'll be happy to cancel." said Roland.

"No." I said firmly. "I'll just call Mercedes and meet her in the city."

My parents smiled with gratitude and kissed me goodbye. I stood in the doorway and watched them leave. My mind wandered to Nicholas and what he had said to me in the parking lot. _How did he know that my parents had other plans? _I thought as I walked inside the house and closed the door behind me. I trudged up the staircase and to my room. I lay across the bed and wasted the time until I had to call Mercedes. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and rolled over onto my stomach. I dialed Mercedes's cell number and waited as it rung.

"Hello, Mercedes Elizabeth Washington speaking." She answered on the third ring.

"Hey, Mercedes, it's Anastasia. My parents didn't have anything planned for the day so I can still go shopping with you." I said.

I held the phone away from my ear as Mercedes squealed with excitement.

"Oh my Cullen! Where are you? I'll pick you up and we'll carpool." She said. I gave her our address and hung up. _Maybe Nicholas would be able to extract me from those overly cheerful girls. _I shook my head, clearing the thought from my mind. I walked into the bathroom to change out of my school clothes.

Mercedes pulled in front of the house and honked the horn. I hurried from the house and locked the door behind me. I hurried toward the car and slid into the front seat.

"Hey." I said. Mercedes grinned at me as we backed out of the driveway. I turned and saw Savanna, Destiny, and Ariel seated in the back seat. I smiled at them and they smiled back.

"Oh my Cullen! This is so awesome. Wait until everyone at school hears that I've went shopping with Anastasia Block!" said Savanna.

"Vanna, I told you not to mention this to anyone. And don't give out her phone number to anybody." said Mercedes.

"Sorry." Savanna said to me as she blushed slightly.

"Don't worry. I'll let you know when to give my number out to anyone who asks." I said. Savanna looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back. I turned my attention back to the road. I watched the scenery as we headed further into the city.

We arrived at the shopping boulevard in New York. Mercedes parked the car and we all got out. I raised my arms above my head and arched my back. The girls turned toward me. I stared at them blankly.

"So." said Destiny. "Where do you want to go first, Anastasia?"

I looked around at the clothing stores on both sides of the streets. I looked back at them and they were watching me expectantly.

"I guess we could go to Hermes." I said.

"Oh my Cullen, I totally _love_ that store!" Ariel squealed. I turned away and rolled my eyes. _Oh God I hope he shows up soon! _I thought as I walked away. Mercedes, Savanna, Destiny, and Ariel followed. I walked into the store. A sales clerk walked up to me immediately.

"Hello, Miss Block. I am Camille. Your father called and told me that you were coming with a group of friends." She eyed Mercedes and Savanna shifting through a rack of clothing.

"He had called and set up various accounts for you here and at other stores. If you need any help, I will see to you personally." said Camille.

She turned and walked away. I blinked at her retreating back. _Various accounts? _I thought as I turned and walked over to the girls. Ariel turned to me with interest. I shifted through the clothes and picked up a red t-shirt with Hermes etched against the breast in white.

"Ooh, I like that." she said. I turned to smile at her. She smiled back. I laid the shirt across my arm and continued browsing. I found a pair of dark wash blue jeans and headed over to the accessories. Ariel followed.

"I heard the clerk say that your dad had accounts set up at all of the stores." She said. The others immediately came over to where we stood. I glared at Ariel. She smiled sweetly, her blue eyes wide with innocence and curiosity.

I sighed and decided to ignore her. I turned back to the accessories and picked out white earrings with a matching necklace and bracelet.

"Your dad must be rich or something." said Destiny. I decided to ignore her also. I headed for the changing rooms and they followed. I sighed in exasperation. I changed into the outfit and put on the accessories. I gazed at myself in the mirror.

"Anastasia, come out and show us your outfit." I heard Ariel call. I rolled my eyes. _I did not come here to put on a fashion show! _I unlocked the cubicle door and walked out into the sitting area. Ariel, Destiny, Savanna, and Mercedes all eyed me with critical eyes. I did a 360 turn. I then studied my reflection in the three-sixty mirrors.

"I totally _love _the outfit. I am so buying one." Ariel gushed.

"Me too!" said Savanna.

"Me three!" said Destiny. The girls hurried from the room just to do that. Mercedes came to stand beside me. She ran her eyes over the outfit.

"I totally heart the outfit but it's not my style." She said. I raised an eyebrow at her. Mercedes giggled and tossed back her fiery curls.

"No offense, you have a great taste in style." She said. I nodded and went back into the cubicle. My cell phone vibrated again. I pulled it out the pocket of my jeans and opened the text message.

_To: Anastasia_

_From: Mercedes_

_I RECOMMEND you not to buy it otherwise Ariel will text you bugging you on which day you're going to wear it. You don't want to show up at school and be a quadruplet. It happened to me. (Don't mention this to the others. They will be so heartbroken.)_

_Cherry Red Mercedes_

_To: Mercedes_

_Thanks for the advice. I will. _

_Czarina of Russia_

_To: Anastasia_

_From: Mercedes_

_I will try to distract them while you slip it back on the rack. ; )_

_Cherry Red Mercedes_

After the girls paid for their outfits —I lied and told them that I had the sales clerk put it on hold encase I changed my mind later— we went to eight different stores. After coming from BCBG we went to a restaurant to have lunch. I sighed as we sat down at the center table. I picked up the menu and studied it as I ignored the excited chatter around the table. I ordered a seafood salad and a bottle of sparkling water. As we waited for our order my phone vibrated. I slid it from my pocket and opened the new text message.

_To: Anastasia_

_From: 2128133332_

_When you are done with lunch, sneak out and meet me at Tiffany's._

_You Know Who_

I stared down at the message in confusion. _You know who? _It dawned on me that it was from Lucas. _How did he get my number?_ I texted him back.

_To: 2128133332_

_Nicholas? HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?_

_Czarina of Russia_

_To: Anastasia_

_From: 2128133332_

_, ) You do know that I have enhanced vision. Can you sneak away?_

_You Know Who_

_Damn his superhuman vision! _I cursed inwardly. I texted him back angrily.

_To: 2128133332_

_I can try but I'm NOT making any promises._

_Czarina of Russia_

I sent the text and programmed his number in my phone and slid the phone close. I dropped it into my purse as the waiter brought our lunch. I ate in silence as I listened to the girls' conversation.

"Where should we go to next?" asked Destiny.

"We should go to Lancaster." said Ariel.

"Oh my God, I so _love _that store!" Savanna squealed. I cringed inwardly. I finally knew the answer.I took out my cell phone and texted Lucas back.

_To: Nicholas_

_I can definitely meet you._

_Czarina of Russia_

_To: Anastasia_

_From: Nicholas_

_Good._

_Vampire Count_

I smiled and slid the phone shut and dropped it back in my purse. Mercedes turned toward me. She gave me an inquiring look.

"What are you smiling for?" She asked. Destiny, Savanna, and Ariel quit their conversation and turned toward me also. I fidgeted slightly in my chair.

"Oh. My parents texted and said that they had a surprise for me when I get home." I lied smoothly. I looked down and took a bite of my salad, ignoring their curious looks.

After lunch we headed back out to shop. I walked a few paces behind the others, thinking of how I could lie and get away from them. I paused outside Tiffany and Company and glanced inside. Nicholas leaned against a counter talking to one of the sales clerks. She giggled and blushed. Nicholas smiled and turned to look through the window. His smile widened and he motioned for me to come in. I glanced back at the girls. They had paused outside Love Quotes Scarves and admired their colorful scarves. Savanna turned and looked at me.

"Ana, come look at the scarves. They are so beautiful." She gushed. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Lucas. He was smiling at me in amusement. His silvery eyes dared me to ditch the others. I smiled and turned back to Savanna.

"I'll be there in just a moment. I saw something in here that my mom would love. I'm just going to flit in here to buy it and I'll meet you at Lancaster." I lied.

She nodded and followed Mercedes, Destiny, and Ariel further down the block to Lancaster. I slipped into the store and walked toward Nicholas. He took my hand in his and pulled me to his side. He wrapped his arm around my waist naturally. I blushed.

"You did great." Nicholas whispered silkily in my ear. I shivered and turned my attention to the display of jewelry. One necklace in particular caught my attention. I studied it. The pendant was pure crystal and shaped like a heart. The chain was made of solid gold links. _It's beautiful._ I thought in awe.

"Do you like it?" Nicholas asked, making me jump slightly. I turned and looked at him with wide eyes. He watched me intently, as if my opinion was important. I glanced away and down at the necklace once again.

"It's beautiful." I said softly.

"Good." He said softly. "I wanted your opinion. I was thinking to buy it for my mother."

I didn't answer. Hurt flooded through me. _Idiot! _I thought angrily. _He didn't invite you over to….. _I trailed off. To ask what: ask me to be his girlfriend? Offer the necklace as a symbol of his love and devotion? I shook my head gently. _These things don't happen to people like me. _I turned my attention to a brownstone necklace, earrings and bracelet set. I decided on buying it just in case Mercedes and her friends ask me to show them what I bought for Natasha. We paid for our things and then walked from the store. I started down the street toward Lancaster. Nicholas followed without a word. I turned back deciding I wasn't in the mood for the group's gushing. He followed with a quizzical look. I ignored him and kept walking.

"Anastasia!" I heard Ariel's annoying voice calling. I cringed and stopped walking. I turned and smiled at the girls walking toward me. They eyed me and then their gaze flickered to Nicholas.

"You ditched us to be with Nicholas." Ariel accused. I flushed scarlet and Nicholas laughed. I glared at him and he grinned lopsidedly, his silvery eyes sparkling with mirth. I gave him my signature _you're not of the hook yet _glare and turned to Ariel.

"What I told you earlier was the truth. I did find something that my mother would love." I decided on telling the truth. I held up the cerulean blue Tiffany and Company bag. Savanna ran to my side and took the bag from me. She opened it and peered inside. Savanna pulled out the cobalt blue square box and opened it. She gasped.

"It's beautiful!" Savanna gushed. Mercedes, Destiny, and Ariel hurried forward to look also. They oohed and awed their agreements. Ariel turned toward me, suspicion swirling in her auburn eyes.

"You were still going to ditch us." She reminded me.

"When I got in the store Nat- I mean my mother called and told me to come home. She said she wanted to show me my surprise immediately. Isn't that right Nicholas?" My head turned and I eyed him in warning.

He nodded and winked at the girls, his lopsided grin playing on his lips once again.

"Yes. Mrs. Block did call and told Anastasia to come home immediately." Nicholas informed them. Savanna, Destiny, Mercedes and Ariel all looked at him dazed.

"Right." said Destiny, Mercedes and Savanna in unison. Ariel gave me her signature _whatever _stare and then turned and started down the street back towards Lancaster. Mercedes, Savanna, and Destiny all gave me apologetic looks and then followed.

I sighed in exasperation. Nicholas chuckled from beside me. I glared at him

"Can we go now?" I hissed. He laughed loudly as we started down the street towards his car. We stopped beside the black Volvo. I glanced at the store across from the car. Anger bridled through me.

It was Lancaster. Destiny, Mercedes, and Savanna all smiled and waved at me. I smiled and waved back. Ariel gave me a look of suspicion once again. I turned and Nicholas opened the door for me. I sighed as I slid onto the dark leather seat as he closed the door. I watched him walked around the car slowly. He looked at me just then. I rolled my eyes and he laughed. He finally reached the driver side and opened the door.

"Finally. Can you take me home before they get to asking me questions I don't want to answer?" I hissed at him. Nicholas raised a questioning eyebrow and started the car. He swerved out into the afternoon traffic without looking.

I clutched at the seat and looked at him with wide eyes. He chuckled and turned his attention to the road. I glared out the side window and saw the scenery streaking past us. I realized that we were driving way too fast for the traffic around us. I looked at him again.

"Slow down! Are you trying to kill us?" I said kind of breathlessly. Nicholas chuckled again and looked at me, his silver eyes twinkling with mirth.

"You do realize that vampires love speed." He said.

"I do but I don't. You do realize that I'm human." I said through clenched teeth. Nicholas roared with laughter. I glared at him until he slowed the car to fifty.

"Satisfied?" He said sarcastically.

"Not entirely but yes." I said. In minutes we were in Rochester and driving down the street I lived on. Nicholas pulled to a stop in front of the house. Henry, our new butler, came out of the house followed by a couple of our servants. The trunk opened and they began unloading the bags and packages.

I stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut behind me. I stalked toward the house never looking back. I could feel Nicholas's eyes boring into my back. I ignored him and walked up the stairs. As I entered the foyer my phone ranged. I slid it from my pocket and opened the message.

_To: Anastasia_

_From: Nicholas_

_I'll call you later._

_Vampire Count_

I ignored the text and slid the phone back into my pocket. I entered the living room and found my mother sitting on the couch holding what looked like a wolf pup. The pup turned to look at me. She barked and jumped from Natasha's lap and scrambled over to me.

"Awe, she's so cute!" I squealed as I knelt to take the puppy in my arms. I stood up and the pup began licking at my face. Natasha smiled and got to her feet. She walked over to me and scratched the pup behind her ears.

"Her name is Alisa. She's a shape-shifter." She informed me.

"A what?" I asked confused. I looked down at the puppy and blinked in surprise. Alisa was no longer a puppy but a kitten. She meowed her silvery eyes on my face. I smiled and cuddled her to my face. Alisa purred in delight and I giggled.

"Thanks Momma. She's perfect." I said.

"You're welcome, darling." She said. Natasha kissed my forehead and walked out of the room. I followed. We went into the kitchen. I sat down on the island at the center of the table. I sat Alisa down on the floor and she turned into her wolf pup form. She began sniffing around the room.

"Where is Daddy?" I asked.

"He's still at the studio." said Natasha. "He was so excited about his work. He won't be back until dinner."

"Okay. I'm going to take Alisa up to my room and get her settled in." I said. I stood up and clicked my tongue. Alisa turned into a bird and fluttered over to my shoulder. I walked from the kitchen and down the hall to the foyer. I ascended the staircase and went to my room.

I opened the door and Alisa fluttered down to the floor. She changed into a miniature jaguar. I blinked down at her. _How did she know that my favorite predator was the jaguar? _I thought. Alisa stretched and turned her silvery eyes on me. _Your mother told me all about you before you came, Mistress. _She thought. I blinked down at her in confusion. Alias sat up and curled her tail around her. Amusement glittered in her eyes reminding me strongly of Nicholas. I huffed and turned to the computer. I logged on and checked my e-mails. I scanned the list. Nothing was new there. I deleted the old e-mails and turned on the internet. I went to the school chat site.

"You have two new messages." A prerecorded voice informed me. I clicked on one of the unopened messages.

_To: Ana_101_

_From: Livy_

_MERCEDES called and told me that you had left the BOULEVARD with NICHOLAS. Care to explain?_

_To: Livy_

_-Eye roll- LIVIA! NICHOLAS only gave me ride home after NATASHA called me. She, Savanna, and Destiny was cool with it but ARIEL was the one with the problem._

_To: Ana_101_

_From: Livy_

_NICHOLAS only gave me a ride home after NATASHA called me. –Suspicious eye- Right! Do you expect me to believe that! He asked you to meet him at Tiffany's. I CAN see the future, HELLO!_

I gaped at the computer screen. _She could see the future? _I sighed in frustration. _Why didn't she tell me?_

_To: Ana_101_

_From: Livy_

_I didn't tell you because I thought you would think of me as a freak. There are others in our group has extra abilities too. Estelle and Bren can __**Orb**__. You already know that Melissa has __**Photographic Memory**__. Kieran can locate people (in other words __**Sensing**__). Robyn and Michael's powers are opposite of one another. (Robyn has __**Temporal Stasis**__ –the ability to slow down the molecules so that someone or something is frozen and Michael has __**Molecular Combustion**__ –the ability to speed up the molecules in someone or something until they explode). Chloe has __**Duplication**__ (the ability to create physical duplicates of herself.) Allen has __**Telekinesis**__ (the ability to manipulate and control objects with his mind). Felecia has __**cloaking**__ (the ability to hide oneself or someone supernaturally from others) and Tyler has __**Time Manipulation**__ (the ability to affect the flow of time by slowing, accelerating, reversing or stopping). Dakota has __**Echolocation**__ (the ability to determine the location of items in the environment by use of reflected sound waves. And last but not least, Nicholas. He has __**Aura Detection**__ (the ability to determine one's true nature and motive through their aura)._

I stared at the computer screen aghast. _They all have extra abilities! _I thought astounded. Olivia's name popped up on the screen.

_To: Ana_101_

_From: Livy_

_Rochester IS a school for witches and wizards and people who have abilities that no one can explain. I'm Wiccan and have extra abilities. Lucas is a Vampire with extra abilities. You're Wiccan and have extra abilities. That is why the school's name is ROCHESTER ACADEMY FOR THE GIFTED. –EYE ROLL- Seriously Ana you have to think OUTSIDE the box –giggle-_

_To: Livy_

_-Eye roll- I KNEW THAT! –Eye roll- (sweet and innocent smile)_

_To: Ana_101_

_From: Livy_

_-Yeah, right stare_-

I laughed at her message. Natasha called up to me from the first floor. It was dinner time. A message popped up onto the screen

_To: Ana_101_

_From: Livy_

_Go. My mom's calling me to dinner also. I'll see you on Sunday._

I blinked at the screen and then shook my head. _Psychics! _I thought rolling my eyes. I logged of and stood up. I walked from the room, down the staircase, and walked into the dining room.

Questions

January 17, 2009

_I spent Saturday morning lazing the mansion reading __Twilight__ and_ swimming in our indoor swimming pool with Natasha and Roland. I stepped out of the warm clear water and went over to the lawn chaise cover with my beach towel. I sat down with a sigh and picked up one of the glossy fashion magazines stacked neatly beside me. I flipped through the glossy pages admiring a pair of shoes here and a purse there. Suddenly my cell phone ranged with a text message making me jump slightly.

I rolled my eyes and tossed the magazine aside. I dug my phone out of my beach bag and opened the message. It had better not be Ariel or Lucas, Ariel questioning me about Lucas and Lucas asking to hang out. Honestly do either of them have something else to do? I sighed irately and scanned the message.

_To: Anastasia_

_From: Vanessa_

_Hey girl! How is Rochester Academy so far?_

I sighed as relief flooded through my body and I quickly texted her back.

_To: Vanessa_

_Well…. I've met a group of ninth year girls on the first day. They seemed like a nice group to hang out with._

I sent the message and a message from Kimberly popped onto the screen. I opened it.

_To: Anastasia_

_From: Kimberly_

_ENOUGH of the possible Best Friends Forever relationships! What about the BOYS?_

My mind immediately went to Lucas St. Clare. My heartbeat sped up as his silvery eyes and dazzling lopsided grin swam before my eyes. I stared off into space completely forgetting that I was texting my friends. Just then my phone ranged with a text message from Vanessa.

_To: Anastasia_

_From: Vanessa_

_OMG! You've MET someone, haven't you?_

_To: Anastasia_

_From: Kimberly_

_WHO? Tell us EVERYTHING!_

I shook my head to get rid of Lucas beautiful face and replied to their texts.

_To: Vanessa_

_Kimberly_

_I'll call and tell you sometime later. I'm going to go find something to heat and then take a nap. Roland and Natasha want to go out for dinner tonight. XOXO_

I sent the messages and stood up. I walked through the cool hallways of the house and into the kitchen. I went to the refrigerator to take out a couple of things for a sandwich. I proceeded in making a ham and cheese sandwich as Roland came into the kitchen, his black hair still dripping with water.

"That sandwich looks delicious." He said as he shook his sopping hair in my direction.

I squealed and ran around the island and glared at him. Roland grinned back at me. He eyed my sandwich with hunger filled eyes.

"I'll make you one Dad." I said as I walked back around the island to finish making my sandwich.

"Thanks kid. I appreciate that." he said as he reached over to ruffle my damp hair.

I finished dressing our sandwiches and placed it on a tray along with two tall glasses of mint tea and a bowl of plain chips.

65


End file.
